The Tale of Reven Drevar
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: A dedicated soldier to the Guardian Union of Nations, a hybrid bat mobian with a number of secrets that he hides away. When his life becomes entangled with a senior agent who lives her life on the edge, his world of orders and regulations becomes...complicated. We move along with Reven as Rouge reveals to him the splendors of life! Chap. 4 now up!
1. Prologue: Born Elites

A/N: Welcome to the newest of my fanfiction tales. This one about one of my first Sonic Characters, a G.U.N. Agent named Reven Drevar. He is a bat that is the leader of a specialty unit, who makes his living solving problems that are supposedly impossible. His life is one of an interesting dial to follow, as is his involvement with a very familiar treasure hunter and fellow G.U.N. Agent, Rouge the Bat.

Here the connections between them unfolds, as does the unique existence of someone trying to make heads or tails of his life, and what his past either does make him or doesn't.

A minor note: I do not own Rouge the Bat, Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its creations (including G.U.N. or any fictional characters tied to it). However I did create Reven Drevar, G.U.N.'s Underbelly group: G-Black, and those creative prospects listened below in the terms section. If you wanna use'em, let me know!

Terms to know:

Chapter G-Black or G-Black: A section of G.U.N. considered part of the underbelly of the organization. They perform experimentation and are responsible for the development of enhanced technology.

Pales: refers to the earliest of the 'success' experimentation with genetics. Where as anything prior did not survive long, the Pales are known to be superior genetic soldiers, holding all of the physical increases sought after by G-Black. While these soldiers were not horribly intelligent, they can perform all basic tasks and possess a general form of intelligence.

NIS(Near Intelligent Succession): refers to the second degree of genetic manipulation which produced a smarter and more effective soldier than the Pale. Superior to their predecessors in mental capacity, they are capable of more complex tasks and positions.

GEO (Genetically Engineered/Enhanced Organism): is referring to a test tube born subject who has been genetically manipulated to be superior to naturally born people. While natural in one sense, they have been enhanced through the genetic code tampering: including activation of specific introns to give their physiology an edge over those normal. These refer to GEO Type 1. The second are already existing soldiers who volunteer to be genetically and drug enhanced in order to produce a similar effect to those born, this refers to GEO Type 2.

TOR(Terrestrial Operative Response) Unit : refers to the specialized unit of G.U.N. Elites under the command of Reven Drevar. A small, combat unit with 6 members who respond to a call anywhere on Mobius. Used for covert or support operations against world threats, like Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman, Ixis Naugus, and other Class S Threats.

-End Term definitions-

Let the story begin.

(End A/N)

Prologue: Born Elites, History of Chapter G-Black & Reven Drevar

Experimentation. The way that the Overlanders attempt to build what they did not have. Looking for the perfect soldier, if they could not be trained: they would be created. The one who could respond to orders, maintain commitment to a focus, and respond with ability beyond the talents of the average man. This was what the Chapter G-Black was given as a product outcome. Create a genetic being that would do as they are told, but have the freedom of mind to innovate and be creative in the field.

The result of this experimentation came at great cost to the genetic subjects. Tampering with stocks during the generation process gave birth the first subjects, the Pales. The first soldiers who survived being put together from raw gene stocks. They responded well to orders, were the perfect soldier in the physical sense. But limited mental capacities dubbed them only a mild success.

The Pales were bred and with genetic manipulation used on the basic level to enhance the outcomes, the second generation was born. These soldiers became known as the NIS Project, and were coveted as the next viable evolution of their first generation grunts. This group was capable of all that the Pales were, and could instinctively think and problem solve. But limitations were made clear very quickly.

After the failure of the NIS class, a more bold approach was taken from the humanoid NIS; as the experimentations grew wilder and animal DNA was thrown into the mix. The outcome had been a vast array, in a small number of effective births. This complete success was later dubbed the GEO Project. Deemed genetic marvels by the scientists involved, each of those were separated into subgroups of specialty. The GEO Forces were put into range: Short, Medium, and Long Range according to their testing outcome.

From tests to training, the life of the GEO was subject to that of a device or tool. Created by the G-Black Project, they were not a people and only property. Treated at least decently in their compound, it was not the worst life one could have. Sheltered and well fed, even those who failed the tests for Field Duty were given units to lead. Commanding both the Pales and NIS, it gave those GEO Units pride.

With G.U.N. kept in the dark about much the depth of the failure involved, G-Black's Project reports only gave news of the successes and filtered data of failures. It was the effect of G-Black's Leadership, a small council who made moves from behind the scenes. Outcome was all that mattered and a batch of freshly trained Elites were prepped for duty. As G-Black succeeded in keeping how these operatives came to be, they were all allowed to choose names and forge bonds freely.

The lives of the GEOs were of the highest important, as Elites they were given the finest of equipment and treated to whatever amenities they required. It was in this light, that the first generation GEOs had earned notoriety. One who stood out was Shimar Drevar, a Flying fox GEO who specialized in infiltration. He had taken a wife, a fellow GEO who was a Vampire bat. With the pair shrouded in mystery, the pair took a home offsite and lived on the outskirts of Empire City.

It was the Drevar name that their children bore, a name of great legacy as the years proceeded. Chapter G-Black were upset that the Drevar family were off limits from requested probes on them. The two GEOs had effectively escaped the watchful eyes of the council. Seclusion and a chance to live freely, long as the Drevar pair brought successful missions to the table. Of three children, only one would choose to follow in the footsteps of his still active parents, and that was their second born child Reven.

A young, upstart of a soldier who jumped through the ranks quickly. Passing his training missions, virtual missions, and shadowing missions with ease. He learned that missions can fail, the hard way, by leading his unit into a deadly situation that was only salvaged due to the backup unit who was on call. The defeat was bad enough to shake Reven's confidence for a time.

It has only been in the past 5 years that his confidence has been rebuilt, and his place as Unit Commander is held with pride. With his services exclusively used for TOR Unit, he holds the lead. With the unit having built a nearly impeccable record; with only three failures the unit suffered. Choosing to save his men over the mission itself: he has earned personal recognition within the top brass. He holds the lives of his unit above the mission's success. A thing that has earned the loyalty and friendship of the fellow GEOs and Mobians within the group.

This covers the brief history of Reven Drevar and the origins of his people. Through genetic manipulation the GEO came to be. As a second generation GEO, his unique existence is defined by his actions, with only one question on his mind. Does his self worth come from his inherited genes or the fact that he's made something of himself? Life is life, action is action; one's origins do not determine self-worth. To Reven Drevar, life will allow him to show his worth, and so his adventure begins.

(End Chapter)

I imagine many of my readers think I'm crazy for starting a new fanfiction! But heck, I'm starting to keep up with everything again, so tossing this one into development only makes it more interesting! I've been wanting to write more about my bat in the sonicverse, and this is my chance to show my first of them.

Well here's hoping this catches some interest! Enjoy this opening, and if you feel like it, share what you think!

Till the next time, adieu

-Quentix


	2. Chapter 1: Green Light District

A/N: Pretty quick on the uptake! At least attempting to be, here comes the first actual chapter. With back story and brief history of the way, we begin the true story today.

Let's jump right in!

(End A/N)

Chapter 1: Temptation of the Night

The early day began as it always had, with a gentle shake from his mother. The time around 5:02 AM, marking the fast digital clock in his room. Reven's eyes filled with the form of his parent who stood at the side of the bed. She came at the behest or her son the previous night, to help him wake. Before long his ears twitched at the sound of her kind, but authoritative voice.

"Reven, time to get up. There's enough time to catch a bite to eat with your father today." her voice sounding happy.

As no more of a reason to rise, the 18 year old stretched briefly, stood up and performed some flexing motions to awaken his body. Just before rushing to the restroom to refresh himself for the day, it was rare to catch his father still home. Shimar Drevar was considered something of a living legend in the ranks of G-Black's rescue squad. Beyond that, Reven knew his father for stern, but good advice and just being a wonderful parent whenever he was around. It was kind of cool to him, having a superior soldier and father in one package.

The admiration was quite apparent and middle-aged Flying fox didn't show any hint of drowsiness on his face. Greeting his son with a quiet nod, he sipped coffee from his mug and watched his son with lime-green eyes. As his gaze met the seafoam green orbs of his second oldest, his stoic features broke into a soft smile. He couldn't help but show some pride in his oldest son bringing himself into the service of G.U.N., in particular G-Black's service. Though once they realized what he was upon examination, it took G.U.N.'s Commander to remind the science commando chapter of the group that Reven was no experiment of theirs.

It was one of the many fortunate things to have pull when one worked as long as Shimar had for G.U.N., it got respect regardless of one's origins. Though as he eased these thoughts from his mind, Shimar addressed his son.

"Reven, you don't need to be up for at least another two hours. You want to see your old man that badly?" there was a hint of amusement in his tone.

"It's rare that we see each other except on mission anymore, father. I'm glad to see you off, before getting to some morning drills I planned for myself." Reven said this with a nod.

He tried to poise himself before his father, with all of the discipline he'd received and the rigorous training helped with that. Even though a part of him was always excited, no matter what he did about it. The best that Reven could do was focus the energy in the direction of training. Something that had given him an edge, it was what allowed him to become Unit Commander. A merit that his father was proud of.

"Well that's good, son. I'm glad that you've been making the effort to better yourself every day in some way. That's all that you can do. I hope you realize that command doesn't get any easier. You've been at it for 2 years now, but even now your trials will only grow in difficulty. Just remain strong and face the challenges that await you." Shimar gave his son some vague advice.

Nonetheless, it brought a smile to Reven's face.

"Of course, father, that's my plan. Everything has a lesson to teach me, of which I am eager to learn. But not at the cost of a comrade, that will always come before mission." Reven's words reflected the motto of his father's group and his upbringing.

It was unforgivable to complete a mission at the cost of a comrade. As G.U.N. was not such an organization that they would throw men at a problem and hope for a solution. Despite the group being shown up constantly by the hedgehog who bore super speed, they continued to protect the world for every problem that came forth. Be the problem relatively 'minor' by global standards to invasion, they responded and to great effect. The TOR Squad was one of the best, but only one of many units ready to go anywhere in the world at any time.

"I've got a heads up for you, Reven." Shimar relayed this to his boy in a calm manner.

"Oh? What is it?" Reven's gaze looked up from his own cup of coffee, somewhat curiously.

"Today, your unit is being assigned to an agent. I don't know who, but you'll likely find out in due time." though such information was normally not shared, Shimar saw no harm in it.

"Oh? That's a bit unusual, but without a doubt they have reasons. Thanks for the heads up." Reven nodded gingerly to his dad.

He was appreciative of the foreknowledge. This would allow him to let his unit know, without there being too much surprise. Even though he'd keep it hush hush, just in case such a thing was important. He imagined that it was to be minor in nature if his father heard it. That meant if it was a 'secret', then it was poorly maintained.

And before long, as Shimar enjoyed the brief time with his family, it was time to go. 6 am came quickly and he hurried off to meet the official unmarked transportation that would bring him in. It was yet another day to be spent managing the Rescue unit and the botched extractions they'd be responsible for saving. Even with good agents, anything from botched infiltrations to a failed negotiation somewhere resulted in the need of rescue.

The rest of the morning went by relatively uneventful. As Reven headed off to train with his elder and younger sister. The three trained every day in the morning and as the other two kept sharp, all had been trained from childhood by their parents. Even though his sister was a lawyer, it didn't meant she couldn't fight. Quite the contrary, all three children were aware of a protocol to leave the house safely, various safehouses and places to meet.

Only in a military household of sorts. Though as Reven bid his siblings farewell for the day, he took note that he was going to the base in Empire City. Such let him fly in, it was nice to avoid taking a car in. He preferred to be active, and with all of his capability, the flight took less than 10 minutes to make. Upon arrival, he was surprised by the fact that his unit was out front, once he hit the hangar level. Everyone else had beat him here?

Such a thing made him feel slow! He asked the second-in-command of the unit, Arge the Bat, what was the occasion.

"Arge, what's going on? Am I that late?" Reven asked his comrade.

Arge shook his head and let him know what was up, "Quite the contrary, we were called in earlier than you for some briefing on the situation. But word is, you are to find out firsthand what we're going to be doing."

Giving Arge a nod, he'd stepped to the left of his friend and stood at the ready. Being ready for anything, he imagined that the unit was going to be assigned to a special agent. Someone who did a variety of work that was typically classified. No sooner had he done this, was the voice of the base commander heard. The footsteps of his unique footwear always caused each of TOR Unit's ears to twitch.

"TOR Unit is ahead of schedule, as you see, Ms. Bat. They are our best at the Empire City Branch for a reason." The Commander spoke the last name of the agent he was concluding the tour with.

"We'll just see how good they are, Commander. Where we are going, they'll need to be the best." the business tone of Rouge the Bat's voice could be heard.

"They can handle whatever is thrown at them. They've had an impeccable record for the past year." as the Base Commander complimented the unit again, Rouge gave something of a nod to that, but continued on.

"Very good, Commander. Then we should have a smooth mission. I'm counting on it." a small grin rising across her features as she walked to the front of the group.

The Commander left Rogue with the group, as his part was done. Now it was up to Rouge, to inform them of why they were here and what lay ahead of them. Without another moment to lose, she spoke up.

"Well boys, you've been assigned to me. I'm the Senior agent and I'll be giving you your orders." these words spoken as her eyes glanced back and forth across the unit.

There were no visual changes, they were certainly more disciplined than other groups already. No funny looks, murmurs, or eyes passing from the straight look. It made her grin a little bit mentally, such well trained boys like this might make her trip amusing. Though she could see they were probably a bunch of stiffs, something told her it wasn't that simple. It was rare for a group to be entirely constructed of Mobians.

While that was curious, it wasn't relevant at all. This was a six-person cell and the credentials of this group gave her what she needed in one neat package. The mission was a high priority surveillance operation, with TOR Unit present there was just enough manpower present. She saw who did what in their dossier, each was decorated with commendations and seemed to be quick witted. The only one who had marks against him was the leader, Reven Drevar.

So now she'd call him out on it, as a means of testing his temperament.

"TOR Unit is a stellar group from rumors. But your leadership is called into question, Lieutenant Drevar." Rouge's tone was neutral, but she addressed it outright.

"Yes ma'am, I do have marks against me. I bear no excuse for them, except that my team is more important to me than a complete mission." Reven answered unerringly, keeping his tone neutral whilst explaining.

That wasn't a bad thing, he didn't leave comrades down. But Rouge wanted him to realize that she was in charge here.

"I respect the personal effort to keep your team alive. And you did succeed in those missions upon return trips, but understand one thing. Unlike your combat ops., we won't have a second chance. I need the best, what I've been seeing of this flawless record for the past year. Give me this and we will make it through this mission." her words sounded serious and earnest.

She sounded like a superior that Reven was fine with following. He had only one answer, which had more spirit in it than his careful tone earlier.

"That's a guarantee ma'am. TOR won't let you down." Reven said this with a salute following this.

TOR followed suit and saluted her. It took a lot in Rouge to keep her serious face. She had been gauging them the whole time, and she found the group to her liking. Though a little over serious, they were perfect to get her mission done. It seemed like Reven might be good for her leading man role in this mission.

"Well get your travel packs ready. We're going to Westopolis and into the Green District. The mission begins as soon as this evening. I'll brief you in flight, now let's move!" Rouge clapped her hands and dismissed the Unit.

As most of TOR headed back to the barracks, Reven had started towards the exit. Rouge looked on in some curiosity and called out to him.

"Lt. Drevar, we will need to moving quickly. Do you live off base?" Rouge's inquisitive nature had her asking.

"Yes, ma'am. the Drevar residence is around 15 minutes flight time from here." he made mention of the normal time, he was by no means normal.

"We are leaving in around 45 minutes time, cutting it a little close are we?" immediately teasing, she'd grin at him. Showing the first signs of a more relaxed nature.

"No ma'am, I'll be back with time to spare. I pack light. Now, if you'll excuse me." he'd say this before giving her a quick salute, turning and hurrying off.

As she watched him go, she'd let off a smirk and watched him take flight. He was rather interesting already, as he wasted no time in going. She hadn't imagined that she'd find someone to tease already. Even though this whole unit was practically begging for the attention in her mind. It would also let her know what limits she could and couldn't push.

These fresh faced men hadn't seen a woman; like her or otherwise as far as she could tell. Well either that or they were just really careful around her. She heard rumors about this unit, most weren't typical specialists. Quite the contrary, they used weaponry that was considered less than standard when it came to battle. Each knew their way around firearms, vehicles, tactics, and the whole wire.

Training didn't teach you how to live though. She imagined that it might be interesting if she had to teach this Unit Leader how to play a role. Soldiers either tended to excel at it or completely sink. Her instinct for telling the way someone was usually worked for her, so she hoped to be right about Reven.

-An Hour Later-

TOR Unit gathered in good time and presently the team was in flight on board a G.U.N. Jet. Rouge briefed the unit on the mission and what it was. This had been a surveillance operation, at which Rouge and one member of TOR would be playing gambling partners and hitting up the casinos and clubs of the strip. The Green District was infamous on housing some dark elements, they were here to get incriminating evidence on two of these Underworld heads. They'd been given a near unlimited budget and Rouge was in full charge.

There had been no questions from the Unit, much to Rouge's surprise. Each seemed to be willing to do whatever asked. The roles would potentially change on a dime, it all depended on the night. There was nothing less than a straight forward 'yes, ma'am.' from the unit and even with the way that Rouge's nonchalant manner of handling the briefing phased them. It rather floored her that this group held it together, still no stares, winks, or even chirpy comments about her appearance.

Meanwhile, each member of TOR had settled in closely in seats. Usually pairing off, which left Reven sitting and gazing out the window alone. This was pretty normal, as Reven tended to be in thought a lot. Something about long flights brought out an urge to reflect on things in the quiet time. At least this was the norm, today Rouge sat down next to him and struck up a conversation.

"So Lt. Drevar, what do you think of the mission?" Rouge decided to ask him, to gauge the response.

"Should be interesting to say the least. We don't do things like this often. But we'll see it through." a pretty typical response, Reven felt that she might be looking for it.

Rouge rolled her eyes and pressed the matter further.

"Oh come on, you can't expect that to satisfy me with just that. You've got some real thoughts in that head of yours, level with me, won't you Reven?" she said this as her arms crossed under her bust, looking at him expectantly.

For a moment he considered how to answer her. She called him by his first name, so perhaps it was off the record?

"Well to be blunt, I don't know what to expect. But given the fact we're messing with the Underworld, I see why we're along. As I said, we'll get through it, though it will spice things up. We've never tangled with an opponent of this degree, ma'am." Reven kept the politeness up.

Though the answer had been what she was hoping for, that 'ma'am' was really starting to wear thing. Did he think her some old lady? It sure as hell made her feel that way hearing him address her as that so consistently. That was going to end right now, that was what she decided.

"Enough with the ma'am title, makes me sound old. We're only one year apart you know! So just call me Rouge, no funny titles. As mentioned, you're under my command, so the first thing going is formal titles. That kind of thing will only get us in trouble in the Green District. So get used to saying my name." Rouge winked playfully at him, hitting him with a second innuendo.

Such was her style, being playful when moments of levity allowed it. Though she could tell that Reven was looser than she thought, he also seemed dense.

"Alright, Rouge. We'll play this your way, just keep calling me Reven. It's not something I'm used to out of my home really." Reven revealed that little fact, as even his unit called him Lieutenant, Drevar, or some combination of that.

While Rouge gave a light nod to him, she realized what she was working with. Someone who was a little thick in the skull, he hadn't much responded to her wink or playful hints in words. He offered something of a disarming smile at this point, it made her offer a weak grin. Wow he seemed as dumb as a hayseed when it came to this area clearly. With her curiosity gnawing at her, she dropped a bomb on him.

"Tell me, how comfortable are you on talking to women? And I don't just mean casual talking." Rouge's question was very direct, it was hard to be more blunt without saying it outright.

While he held his composure, he gave her his confused response, "Afraid I'll need some clarification on that, Rouge."

She let off a huff, yeah...a practical school boy when it came to girls. This meant that she had a lot to work on with him, he was supposed to be a suave high roller; not someone clueless about women.

"Picture this, Reven. You'll be my leading man, playing a high roller who is suave with the ladies. I don't just mean making chums or pals with them, you'll be swooning them. Playing the role of a lady's man, this clear enough?" Rouge kept an even tone, maintaining patience. It just floored her that he was so new to something like this at his age.

"...I see. Playing the role of a Rake then? I've had some acting skills interlaced with my training. I could use some pointers, as I admit, I'm no agent. You can test out my lines and see if I'm any good." Reven admitted outright his lack of experience with it.

This was fine, at least he had SOMETHING under his belt. Acting was alright, even though she had to see if it was dramatic reading or method acting. She needed this to be as real as possible. It was going to take some real work to mold out a skilled partner for her to play off. He seemed like her best hope, as from her general observations, everyone was far more uniform than him, due to living on base.

A few even too serious at times, though it was expected from a group of soldiers. Either way, she looked forward to seeing what he could do.

"When we land, you and I are going to have a crash course on women of the club and gambling fronts, okay? It's not going to be accurate with everyone, you'll need to be flexible and adaptable, but I'll at least make sure you are a head turner. You're certainly handsome enough for that." Rouge's genuine compliment got a small blush to fill his cheeks.

That made her lips perk up into a light smirk. Alright, he was dense but not a brick wall. Teasing just might have a point, if she could see more of that. He was cute in a very obvious way, but a bit thick in general. She'd have to see what could be done with him learning curve.

Time would tell the success of their first meeting and give her something to gauge him on. She continued to engage him, though on basic subjects. It wasn't all business and she began to share a few fun facts: like she owned a club, was a treasure hunter, and at times responded directly to the President. He was more impressed with these facts alone, as it was a not a life that he could have imagined. The rest of the flight passed rather quickly, with the two bats still talking even as the announcement for landing came.

-After the Landing-

It had been maybe 15 minutes after landing, before the entire team was in a limo and being driven to the Green District. The small briefing on the plane explained everyone their jobs. All were bodyguards, but they had two that would shadow both Rouge and Reven closely, something expected of high rollers with security. While two would linger around in the crowds and the last man was free to be another gambler, but he had to keep low key. They were to dress in different attires and maintain communication through glances or gestures.

"Spend the day thinking about your roles, the most important thing I need you all to remember: there is no script. I need you to blend in, if you're too stiff, people will suspect something. I trust in your adaptability, otherwise I'd have made sure we didn't leave so soon." Rouge spoke of her faith involving this op., she was taking a gamble herself with a purely combat unit. She continued talking.

"It's easy for all of you, acting as security: you're soldiers and that'll be second nature. It'll just test the skills of the one of you we choose to be the gambler. Now, since I don't know you all so well, I'd like to hear your names and your vote for the gambler." she left the floor open to whoever was comfy enough to speak.

The first of the members to speak up was in fact, another of the bats; appearing to be another variety whose ears were slightly feathered around the ears. He spoke up and grinned, "The name's Silon the Bat, and my vote is for Arge. It's hard to beat that charming personality."

There was a small set of chuckles amongst the group, before another spoke up. It was a Tamaskan Dog who spoke up, he looked wolf-like, but was thinner, and had lean muscle lining his figure.

"I'm T.J., nothing special there, but my vote also goes for Arge. He's the sub-unit leader for a reason." it was a positive vote of confidence.

The other of the 'boys' as it were appeared to be far less of one from her seat now. In fact, her figure could be made out, she'd be revealing as much. And that despite her demeanor and buzz cut, that she was a lady.

"I'm Ro, as you see I fit right in, and I vote for Arge. That's because he's gonna squirm in the spot." she spoke her intentions and seemed to relish in the groan from him.

Arge huffed at this and let off a laugh, "Well as I'm sure you know, I'm Arge and I may as well vote myself to the same thing. If its numbers, I've long since lost."

Reven grinned at all of this, man was it nice to see everyone relaxing. They seemed to be at ease, despite not knowing Rouge well. Since they weren't on base, it seemed that there was no need to be as thick skinned as they played at. He personally said nothing, since he knew that Rouge was going to accept the choice for the low key gambler.

"Well nice to meet you all, though Ro, that's a good act you play there. I'd never have known you were a woman." Rouge was being both truthful and prodding to see if she had a sense of humor.

In response to this, Ro smirked widely and showed off her sharp teeth, "Exactly what my enemies have said, can't say I'm surprised with you."

It was a good idea to keep in mind, Rouge liked someone with sass. Not only that, but Ro also had a good, snippy attitude when regarding jabs. That would be perfect for her keeping her cool, as the bat knew well men often came and copping a feel was not lost upon them. She doubted that this was a problem for Ro, much if at all. Plus having another lady here meant that she wouldn't be drowning in the sea of testosterone.

The chatter between the six continued, it was rather friendly for the most part. Though Rouge was an outsider, she was being accepted very quickly by TOR. Nobody thought that she was that bad, even if they were still a bit guarded. This was something that Rouge accounted for as well. Open, but guarded was the choice of someone observant of a person's intentions.

-At the Hotel-

Arrival at the 5-Star Hotel was a welcome sight, as the groups came in with a variety of small luggage, and were given their keys. Once on the elevator, they were gathered and taken up to the floor of high rise rooms. Whereas most of TOR got off to get to their rooms, it wasn't the case for all. Reven attempted to follow his team off to the same floor, but he found himself tugged back in by Rouge. Giving her a quizzical look, he found her just grin in response.

"Now now, Handsome, you'll be staying with me. We're going to be a couple after all, right? Partners and a couple, that means you'll need to be used to staying close to me." as the wily bat purposely kept this back, she watched him turn pink again.

The mostly coal black and spotty white bat had a cute pink hue to his face. And for several moments, he was at a lack of words. Even though it was only a first, it was exactly what Rouge was hoping for. A good response out of him that meant he wasn't dead nerved like most of the practical emotionless G.U.N. soldiers pretended to be. Oh this was going to be a blast, that much she was sure of!

"Alright, you make a good point. It is a penthouse, so I don't imagine there isn't a separate bed or something." Reven said this, as he already thought of establishing some boundaries.

They were acting out a role and it would be fine to do that, sharing a living space was also something plausible. Though as he saw the hands on Rouge's hips, and a small shake of her head again; his shoulders slumped slightly. He was going to have to be on his best behavior, not that he wasn't already. But he felt that this was going to get in the matter of troublesome quickly. Though his features were carefully neutral, despite the blush.

"Wow, you have an aversion to me or something? Most soldiers I know would jump at the chance to be alone with a woman." she couldn't help but tease.

"No, Rouge, not at all. It's just...well things aren't exactly as normal for me as you'd think. I suppose, I should explain myself huh?" Reven was worried for another reason.

It wasn't a fact lost on TOR unit, given that each were genetically enhanced and had that much in common with him. Though he was a Mobian in every which way, it didn't change the fact that he was a designer child. Literally the offspring of two of the best from a genetic lab experiment. It made things awkward once he revealed to most people, who then took him as a science experiment. He didn't resent his roots one bit, he was born naturally and had no less of a right to be proud.

Though hearing people tell me that he had his genes to thank annoyed him. He'd gotten long past the point of it making him dread living or being born. His father ensured that he trained him to be the best, then to strive for better. He did something new every day, there was no reason for him to justify his existence to anyone. It still didn't make it any easier for him explaining it to Rouge.

In fact, while he had been verbally paused, Rouge gently drew his hand in hers and walked them to their room. She figured that he might need some privacy to tell his reason to her. In no later than two minutes, the pair were in the room with their luggage and the door locked. Stepping back from Reven's side, she spotted a look of determination on his face: he was ready to talk. Without needing a cue, he spoke up about the reason.

"Well it's like this, I'm not what you'd consider normal. I'm a designer child, in a way. Without giving too many details away, I'll let you know that I am genetically deemed superior to most Mobians. I've inherited things that make me better supposedly and these talents have been honed greatly to aid me. There's not much else to say honestly, that's the big secret. Origins usually have people see me in a different light." though he looked down after he said this.

While he expected ridicule, Rouge instead laughed at this lightly. Looking at him with a wider grin on her face, she put both hands on her hips and showed a rather regality to her. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and Reven wasn't sure why.

"Seriously, I was expecting a bigger secret." though she was teasing, she let the laughter die down and continued on.

"I'm sure you've heard of Shadow the Hedgehog, right? He's the Ultimate Lifeform and that wasn't by birth. He was designed by Gerald Robotnik, as I'm sure you know. That is no big secret, so you'd be the second person...but not a designer child really." She said with a light nod to herself.

"Eh? How do you mean? My parents weren't born normally." Reven tried to counter.

"But were you born normally? I'm pretty sure from the way you say it, that you were. You've a loving family and you had a childhood, right?" Rouge made the point, hoping it would stick.

"Well yes, but-" he tried to persist and she put two fingers lightly to his lips.

"Then, you're fully normal, silly bat! Your genetic stock is probably rich with things that make you special and unique, but you were born just like me. Into this world with a purpose, don't let other soldiers confuse that for you." her words came with a helpful hint.

Being ridiculed was hard, that was something she knew personally. After all, being the suave agent or double agent at times had made her life difficult. People thought she got to her position either through seduction or sex, and while she had enough self-respect to ignore the talk; it still hurt. The reasons were different for the pain, but the experience was at least one and the same. Perhaps this was another reason they'd get along so well.

"...Thank you, Rouge. I mean it, thanks for the pep talk. It's nice that even just one person has that view." Reven said this and without any warning, he moved in and gave her a polite hug.

Though she hadn't expected it, the warmth in his words and the gentle embrace relayed the kind nature of it. He was almost sickeningly wholesome despite the records credited to him. He was pretty decorated for someone one year her junior, and almost adorably innocent! She was going to milk the assignment for what it was worth, since teasing him would make it fun. What was better was that he wouldn't be rude in response, she didn't see it in him.

"Well that sweet nature of yours will make our being a couple more realistic." Rouge stated before feeling him draw back.

Reven's face was lit with a new light, something in him had been strongly reaffirmed. Perhaps a gleam in his eyes that showed it off. Either way, once the pair had their luggage put away, they were back near the bar. Rouge had taken to mixing a drink already, one for herself that she knew she'd enjoy, while Reven looked around at the options.

"So what do you drink?" her words relaying the hope that he'd known what a drink was.

"Whiskey, Scotch, Gin and Tonic, to name a few." Reven did do so, age not being a factor for him.

His father introduced it to him at 18 and made sure that he knew to drink responsibly. Though the choices seemed to make her give only a little acknowledgement there.

"Well at least you've had some alcohol. But we'll need to give you a bit more flavor, to bring out some of your charm." Rouge had thought up something simple to mix for him.

It didn't need to be strong for rehearsal, but at least enough to get him to loosen up. She grabbed some scotch 60 proof, Coconut rum, and a smooth pineapple mixer. She took one glance at him and figured, he might be partial to fruits. Though it probably helped that she recognized that he was a fruit bat or at least half. She maintained her grin and continued her counter magic.

The time passed rather quickly, and soon she was coming back around the counter; drink in hand for her, while his was set before him. By the time she stepped up to him, Reven had deduced what this was all about.

"Time for the lesson right?" showing a little sharpness on his end, his words were met with a nod from Rouge.

"That's right, you catch on quick. But now, we'll be testing your adaptive skils. If we're lovers, I'll need you to approach me smoothly. But don't overdo it, you'll be seen as a comic relief or some kind of public joker. Not what a serious gambler needs on his first night tomorrow." her instructions were simple, with a few pointers on what not to do.

"Alright." was all Reven said.

He was actually very inept when it came to women, not that he was uncomfortable but his words often fell flat. An awkward moment with Ro was a good example, even though she wasn't the best type to try with? He didn't really know, but now he'd try with someone who seemed masterful. Trying with the true intent of asking Rouge out seemed best for realism. She was certainly beautiful and charming, he would've loved to take her out.

It would allow him to kill two birds with one stone: he'd mean every word he said and being turned flat wouldn't faze him. At least he told himself that, and since everything was a learning opportunity this was no different. He jumped into action quickly and after the short awkward pause, he was in action.

"Hey, what've you been up to all night? I've been looking for you, sweet." Reven threw his best line out there. Combining this with walking up to Rouge's side and sliding his free arm around her waist and drawing next to her.

Though she was impressed with his first try, the approach was pretty smooth and the line was passable. He'd need to keep going on this level to average out. She would also need him to spice it up a little, though she kept the surprise for further in the lesson itself.

"Not bad, Reven. That was a good first time. Now I need you to keep it at that degree, the arm around the waist was a nice touch. The words were okay, passable at best. You can be endearing like that, but some onlookers might need a little spice. Try that." Rouge gave him a second direction and saw the look of concern on his face.

"Nothing that's...extreme right?" Reven looked on unsure, this caused the senior agent to huff.

"I said spicy, not raunchy. It's not supposed to be a dirty act, Reven. But enough for someone to think 'stylish' and 'sexy', think you got that?" she emphasized for him and he gave her a light nod.

As the next trial came into play, approaching this time from Rouge's left, he'd kept his drink in his right hand and slide the arm around her side, just above her hip. He managed good coordination and didn't bring the glass into contact with her body at all. So far so good, he just needed a good match for the spicy action.

"Hey love, the craps board been good to you?" Reven said this and drew in, kissing Rouge on the cheek and making sure that he lingered before drawing back.

Another just passable line, though it had no spice at all. She did have some work to do, something to show him about a more intense greeting. But first, she owed him a rundown of what was wrong. She began right away, since the situation wasn't utterly hopeless, though it would take some doing to salvage it with some personal coaching. Enter the mistress of the night scene, this was where she lived life at its best.

"The line is passable, so keep it in mind. But it isn't spicy at all, its strong and endearing instead. The suave approach from the left is nice, and a little show since you didn't spill a drop of your drink." though she grinned, Rouge continued her breakdown. "The long kiss on the cheek is okay, but a little weak for meaning. Makes us seem more loving, less spicy. I can't give you lines to say, but I can show you what is spicy in my eyes. So you sit and let me work." With that she got up and took her drink in hand, before stepping away from the counter several steps in order to mock an approach.

Rouge walked with a slight sway of her hips, nothing over exaggerated; it was a bold but moderate pace. As she made eye contact with Reven, her eyes glistened with recognition and a smile broke along her face. This was one smile that spoke a few volumes of intimacy. With her drink in her left hand and right hand free, she stopped at Reven's side and drew his shoulder back and leaned against him. Then her lips parted as she spoke, in a smooth motion that matched her pace.

"So stud, you pick up any wins at Blackjack?" her words not quite sultry, instead showing a familiarity with him.

As she leaned against him, she sealed the 'spicy' deal with a single action. She gave him a very light kiss on the lips, more than a peck but hardly lasting three seconds. Just before moving to sit on the stool at his side. Rouge didn't have to see his face to know the result. She was sure that his jaw was slack and he was looking at her stunned.

This imagination of hers painted the exact result of her actions. Most of her act was beyond convincing to him, as she caught him adjusting on the spot. He welcomed her naturally enough, until the kiss, where he was floored by the action. He managed to close his mouth after nearly a minute of being agape. Reven honestly expected a word about that reaction, since he knew it himself, this would get them busted.

"I can tell it shocked you, but will we have the chance for you to be stunned, handsome? We don't have to be too cozy, but try not to be too slack jawed as we practice. Though I'll admit, its flattering and utterly adorable to see you like that." Rouge's giggle didn't help his response.

He turned scarlet and looked away, now completely flustered. Even worse than being partially off guard, she managed to crumble his universal guard on his emotions. A single action shattered something that he had well polished against most intrusions. He almost cursed, but managed to keep that in; it was...rather nice to put it lightly.

"Don't let it go to head, fly boy. You are cute and your lips are soft, but I don't kiss and date with mission boys so easily. So there's no misunderstanding here, alright?" Rouge's business tone came back with a vengeance.

Not cold, but that objective and mature calculation that made him weary of her at first. The masterful manipulator that he knew lay behind this show, as a treasure hunter and agent of many actions. It couldn't be denied that she had a strong skill for her line of business. It was why she had been so successful, and this was only a try out to see where he stood. She had only a few words to say to her new protege in the art of blending into a gambler's crowd.

"Alright kiddo, we're in for a long night, but it'll be worth it. You won't be an expert, but you should be able to keep up with me in a tight spot." Rouge said with a small look on her face, one teasing but serious.

With only a firm nod from Reven to signal her that he was ready, the pair settled in for a long evening. The lessons were to push on for some five hours straight. Each pass was gone over in detail, flaws pointed out and good references made from it. In truth, the simple walk up and greet line eventually became fluid. Though as it would be expected, a long night of drinking during the lesson had made things a little wild. In the end, Rouge ended up helping the tipsy Reven back to the bedroom and while her inhibitions were down slightly; ultimately it was nothing to her.

-In the Bedroom-

Though in the case the of the GEO was able to hold his self control together. He wanted to make sure that he stayed on Rouge's good side. So once he'd gotten there with her help, he went straight to the restroom, cleaned up and headed straight to sleep. With a giggling spy looking over her partner in this little play. It was something that she couldn't help but find amusing. A big bad soldier who was certainly a bit squeamish, when it came to a certain understanding. This mission had only just begun and at least she had some hope for a good outcome, the end results would show if her faith was well met.

(End Chapter)

Here we have Chapter 1, I hoped to get it out so everyone had a frame of reference, I am eager to see some responses if any! Well stay tuned till the next chapter, I'll try to keep steady along with my other stories.

-Until then adieu!

Quentix


	3. Chapter 2: Training Complete

A/N: We have a Chapter two well in order, coming up fast a good bit of amusement will continue as Rouge presses her poor partner in crime into the role of a great agent of a kind. Rouge is a great many things, none of which I consider as negative as some of the Sonic Fanbase would have us think. Instead, we'll be witnessing Rouge at her best, playing the game of agent well, and she'll be pushing TOR Unit through their paces, as she trains them to fit their roles.

Let's see how it unfolds, shall we?

(End A/N)

–

Chapter 2: Training Complete

The first night had been something of a half success, especially given the way that he had been handling his scenario. It was a difficult time, but nothing that couldn't be managed, Rouge and Reven managed to come off as high rollers. With her flashing money and winning pretty big at blackjack left a mark within the first of the ring called the 'Gambler's dream' that they paid a visit too. While far fewer words had been said, Reven came through for her and was able to play the role of charming lead man well. The two had separated a few times under the limelight, but when he came back to her side, it was better than how they planned.

She found her little Reven playing his role so well, that she was sure some of what he was showing was a glimpse at the true feelings he had. Even though she wouldn't say it was anything beyond the level of having a crush right now, he knew how to tap deep to bring a role out even more than she imagined. It was something that might charm her if she wasn't careful, as it wasn't every day you had someone fawning over you. Sure, Reven was a very easy to read type, but it was by no means something that she didn't respect; as it made him far more unique on his own.

Still as they established their presence properly, it still left some doubts for her in mind as they needed to be the highest rollers. Rouge did her best with her lessons during the day, as she briefed the TOR Unit in how to approach various scenarios: including being hit on, random security checks, to the dumbest questions being asked. It was anything that she could think of while they were still playing the low side of the Green Light District. She knew that she could not allow anything to fall out of hand, if they fell short of the scenario it could blast their whole operation wide open. There was no chance that she'd be allowing that to happen, so the time with Reven was spent on intensity and endurance rounds of training.

Reven was doing his best to keep pace with Rouge's quick changes, not allowing any of it to control the state of progress he had. He was being challenged to meet the many faces of various high roller women variety, from charmers to seductress types, and all the variance in between. There was no doubt that he was being pressed to learn how to spot them first and brace himself for all kinds of approach. The most important part of his role was to be the close ties to Rouge and how staying loyal in appearance without being a prude was important. As these women might let something slip if they thought one could bag a handsome bat like Reven with some effort put forth.

He was doing alright with this latest variety that she was coming at him with, a femme fatale who played a came of hands on with her victims. Right now she'd had her hair done up and had appeared a little dolled up: it was brushed so that it was covering her left eye. She was wearing a one shoulder strapped baby blue dress with a slit up the right leg, with her accented and her tone more sensual; she was laying the act on thick for Reven. She had him perspiring over her appearance and the fact that she presently had both hands on his shoulders and she'd physically turned him to face her. She leaned in closer and rested her head by his before whispering several words to him.

"Leave that useless strumpet to her game, I want to show you something..." Rouge's french sounding accent was flawless.

"Afraid not, Ma Cherie, a beau who leaves his peche for a sharper beauty is merely two-dimensional. Sadly I am not worthy of your time." Reven managed to take a slight french accent when responding, and beyond the slightly visible sweat on his right ear, he was calm.

"You play so hard to get and sell yourself short, that's enough to melt a woman's heart..." Rouge's open leg rubbed against his outer right leg.

"All the more it must remain a forbidden fantasy, but another time...another way, it may have been a beautiful thing between us." Reven took her hands within his and rose, with her hands in his as he finished the deflection,"Perhaps this dance will do?"

His creativity made Rouge smirk a little bit, it was impressive as to how fast he adapted to meet her needs. She couldn't help but admit that he had grown in leagues over the past few days, and this was yet another night of a success, while he stayed within character. She was going to compliment him during this evaluation, it was suave to break into a dance. Even though she also knew how risky taking someone as desperate as she had been to the floor, though it left him an opportunity to extract information from her as well. He was showing risk, keeping within his role and not flinching or flushing as badly as before.

"A very impressive deflection, you are astounding to watch in action, Reven. I mean it, a few days ago you were blushing, but by the second night you adjusted your breathing and physical habits to better hide the nervous features. You are staying in character and not changing anything from what you've shown, you even manage to play a little hardball. You have one questionable thing I'd bring up: As though the previous night you've proven your ability to interrogate the desperate without losing control, this target might only become hungrier. So its a risk you are playing at, which is also a plus, as it fits your character style to the T; so all in all well played. Though you may want to watch the sweat, any spy would notice that." Rouge crossed her arms under her bust as she adjusted the way she stood.

"Yeah...you got me back there, with the hands on...and looking as lovely as you do, Rouge. I don't think that any of those who try this with me will make me sweat." Reven chuckled a little, paying her a compliment while he also just told the truth.

"That's sweet of you to say, but you'd be surprised about what you'll run into. Some beauty is only skin deep, so be careful, its why I'm pressing you so hard." she didn't want to chance him getting outed as a fake high roller by some gorgeous woman.

"We don't want any incidents, I agree. This mission comes first after all, that's how TOR tries to run things. Smooth and easy, besides, I wouldn't want to make you jealous." Reven took a shot at dropping a joke. He wasn't sure how it would go, though he was bracing for a frown or something worse.

"Ha, that's cute! It's good to see that the student has a few jokes too. Well let's get some rest, tomorrow we're going to work on something new, we have to keep everything fresh, even though I'd love to linger on some lessons." Rouge had found it cute as a joke, it made her grin, as at least she knew wasn't a big stiff with no flexibility beyond work.

With that, the two headed into the Master Bedroom and did so without any hesitation Reven's part. He even curled an arm around her side and drew her close, much like they had practiced. Living with the soldier had been an ever changing situation for Rouge; even though he was still a greenhorn when dealing with a woman. She did like his earnest nature, if anything it helped his enthusiasm with the learning and being comfortable with her presence. Even though she had been taking it rather easy on him, playing more modest than she preferred normally; he'd be figuring that out by the next evening when she relaxed a little more.

-The Next Day-

It was a new morning of yet another day, something that had been going in motion for the past 4 days, with training have been very intense and seemed to be met with some success. Rouge had been giving everyone large seminar type training in one of the Hotel's meeting rooms below the floor they stayed on. There was a good perk to have a mission being so high in priority, as it gave her a lot of flexibility when deciding how she'd run her little floor show here. To the credit of her students, everyone of them seemed to pick up the lessons well with no more than a few samples and pointers. Each one of them did well for what she expected, certainly it was probably the best kind of action that she could expected.

The Team definitely lived up to their reputation, as they started expanding, with most coming up with new dialogue they could use to show that a situation might be getting tense or things were relaxed. Each of them seemed to pass along new scenarios to Rouge and make sure that she thought things weren't too out of the ordinary, some of them coming up with one contingency after another. By the time night came again, TOR had a small composition notebook filled up with plans, keywords, extraction plans based upon the various Green District buildings. Excuses one could use to leave without showing that they were reporting on something. Rouge was taking the copy back upstairs with her and Reven so they could look it over and decide what stayed and went.

In the Elevator, Rouge noticed the look of comfort that rested on Reven's face, it was a much better look than when they'd first started this trip several days back. He was coming along nicely himself, even though he was no master of the arts, he was surprisingly adept after being taught for only several days. He was probably the most impressive to her, which was a good sign that the mission would not have too many problems on the forefront of a tough scenario. She was teaching him how to adapt on the fly, being approached by another beautiful woman who might be prodding for various answers. She found the lesson was over in half the time of the previous night, with the rest being spent on talking strategy concerning that topic.

Tonight's lesson was going to be the last, as she planned to ensure that this young agent could handle one of the most open scenarios: defending her honor without getting wrapped up in a fight. It was something that he seemed to be good at physically, as he showed her two nights ago around 70 ways he could end a fight without escalation. But now would be the test of his ability with mind over mouth of a drunken patron, she'd give her angle from an androgynous and feminine standpoint. Though she couldn't account for a masculine one, she would still run him through her normal quizzes to see what he had for her. Even as they returned to the room, she was steeling herself to play a various of rude, drunken women types.

As usual, the same old song and dance would ensue, they were playing the roles at the bar, typically with him on the approach towards the bar for a drink. Either that or played out at one of the stools, or by one of the tables, the location in such a big room made it easy to make realistic scenarios possible. Rouge found him impervious to the typical drunken types, casually shrugging off the commentary and dispelling the situation with a soldier's mastery. Though his words were a little stiff, she'd give him a look and he chose to mix it up in different ways, a creative set of choices that he made. Though as she prepared for her biggest surprise: the 'can't take no for an answer' type of drunk.

For this role, Rouge had actually downed a few strong mixed drinks that she had made specifically for this. She needed to actually be a little inebriated in order for this to be realistic, she had no plans to deliver anything less. Reven had proved to be quite good at the skill of playing the charming high roller, considering the time that he had been practicing. But this would be one of the tests to see if he could actually handle the worst of the worst. Even if they were uncommon, coming across one at the worst time was just a rule of the business.

As she wrapped the side of the counter with her hands, this marked the cue of her proceeding to take on the role. Without a word, she let her tipsy state guide her in a slightly off balance, but sexy strut towards Reven. Her dress for the evening had been a spaghetti strap floral sequin cocktail dress, while offering some modesty to her bust and neckline, the outward spread of the dress above her knees meant she was showing a lot of leg. The sway of her hips helped the hem bounce up to her lower thigh region, though it left something to the imagination; it was enough to dance at that edge of sexy and risque. She wasted no time in curling her right arm around his side and breathing on his ear.

"Hey there handsome...you look bored, waiting for your little friend to come back. Come back to my place, we'll pass the time better." Rouge's plan was to expose him to those she'd seen before, who were almost begging for attention even in such establishments like the Green Light District.

"What and the ruin the chance to buy you another drink? I wouldn't dare." Reven felt the arm at his side, and was able to let off a breath and maintain his gaze at the counter top. Still he smiled at that and let it widen, as she felt the seat to his left taken, with a blatant stroke along his hip.

"Handsome and charitable to strangers? Ooo, I think I like you even more. Don't worry about the drink, I've got a full bar at my hotel room. I'd really like to show it to you." Rouge was a shoe-in for sounding completely needy with a hint of lowered inhibitions.

"Don't fool around do you? Though you really should try fooling around, it makes these games more fun." Reven spoke softly to her, turning finally to face her and letting that wide smile turn into a smirk.

"Playing hard to get, huh? That's a cute game, but I prefer more adult games...like you and me wrapped in a blanket, on my hotel bed, honey. Teasing me only makes it more clear that you're playing at something." Rouge sounded more direct, annoyed by the suaveness he was showing off.

Sensing the change in her approach, he knew that he'd need something as the suave games weren't cutting it here. Without much time to think, he tried something else to see where it would get him. As it was a spur of the moment idea, he wasn't sure that it would really fly with her, but here went nothing. Gambits could pay off, though he found that if he sold a house of cards, it could always fail. He'd either have to give into what he was feigning and lose or dismiss her and lose; so it had to be a strong hand played convincingly.

"Look, I'm not playing games with you, is it really so bad to enjoy getting closer? I can't think of anything more fun." he'd say as he leaned into that arm around his waist, and guided her other hand to his chest.

"Really baby? So you're not just toying with me then?" Rouge went on, as this was pretty convincingly done. She wondered where he was going with it next?

"I'd never do that, since if I did, no one would take me seriously. I prefer we lay things on the table, after all this is just another game of chance. We're risking that we won't get caught by my jealous lover while she's at the tables gambling." he'd gave her a confident look and let her hand travel down his chest to his stomach, which was hidden beneath the white dress shirt he wore beneath his tuxedo top.

"Oh yeah, stud. We are playing that risk...that's why the sooner we depart, the better." she pressed her hand against his stomach and felt up his abs, letting off a sound of enjoyment.

"Ha, that's how you get caught. Disappearing without a single word, when right now she can see me and someone talking. How dumb do you think she is? She'd sniff us out in a minute, nab us before we leave. We have to play it cool, and smart...even if we want the prize at the end of the trail. But here...we can have some fun and she'll be none the wiser." Reven played his proverbial ace and had to see where it got him.

That surprised Rouge a great deal, what he was proposing was definitely a risk that she could not see him actually taking. Though as she took this to heart, she walked into the obvious ploy to see what he had. What would his response be to her? She was itching to see what this sly bat was going to pull on her. So her hands went to work, one sliding up his hip and the other stroking down over his groin. It was what she imagined would completely ruin his focus, he didn't do well with something so blatant...she was even expecting him to break character to complain about it.

Even though his face turned red, he let off a gentle breath and went with it. Leaning into her hands as he placed both hands on her shoulder, drawing Rouge up as he looked at her face, he spoke a few words.

"That's right...touch me like that, but don't be so obvious, we can play it right...bring up the need." he'd say this while he let her hand move down, he'd drawn down and let his face rest against the side of her neck.

His hands slid down her shoulders and along her waist before he rose to his feet. Once he'd done that, he brought those hands to her cheeks and grinned, "Pardon, I'm going to the men's room to avoid the incident of too much drink, wait for me..?" his words were convincingly spoken.

She unwillingly drew back and looked at him with braced teeth, though she let off a soft whimper as he stood. In this guise, she didn't want him to go, but a restroom visit was realistic enough and he seemed so sincere. This young woman let go of him reluctantly and huffed, before resting back against the counter and staring at Reven as she spoke. She spoke up with a grin, albeit a forced one, "D-Don't leave me waiting, I need this." she said this again, reinforcing how she stood.

He drew back and offered the bat once more a wink, before heading off towards the exit point of the room. Though he'd gotten away, he hadn't exactly solved the problem. Rouge broke her act and drew both hands to her hips and called to him. She was impressed how he managed to maneuver out of there, but now she'd question him on his methods. She wanted to know how he would choose to respond in this case given this particular scenario was difficult.

"So Reven, what was that? I didn't see a solved problem." Rouge teased him, since she knew full well there was no good way that he could have gotten through that.

"Improvised retreat, based upon the scenario, Rouge." Reven said exactly what it was while he waited for more input from her.

"We've been at this for days now, why give up so easily? Give me a good reason to accept your retreat as necessary." again the president's agent pressed her partner in crime.

"Based upon your warnings on party women of this kind, I came to a quick conclusion that I could not solve it safely. There was no chance that I'd ever find a solution that would sate her wishes that I could not give. So I managed the situation carefully and then I escaped and would proceed to update you on the situation. Something I found to manage moment by moment, I'd need you to help me break her stupor, by you catching me." Reven brought up what short term he thought up on the fly.

At first, Rouge offered no words to placate her partner in crime. Instead her eyes seemed to be pretty deep, as if she were looking through him for an answer. She found herself soon grinning, oh he was not only a capable leader of his group; but not a half bad actor or thinker by any means. She was happy that he could think so fast, though she had to scrutinize him all the same. He didn't have a good thought, so he'd use a lover's spat as a means of escape.

It was one of her fall backs as a last resort, since she was never all that big on drawing too much attention to herself like that. But it wasn't so bad considering the kind of difficulty of the scenario she hit him with tonight, "Good work, hot shot. That was a pretty much lose-lose scenario, and though that was unexpected, your retreat works pretty well. But the fact that it came to that first, means that we'd lose our last card pretty quickly. So all in all, not bad Reven, tomorrow we hit the big time. It's one of the biggest of the Green Light District, we'll be hitting up The Golden Ring, a huge gambling palace down here. Good job tonight, and don't forget to rest up." Rouge was letting him know that even though it was a half and half done job, it was well done given that she gave him nothing to stand with.

Reven had sat down on a nearby chair in the big lounge area, he was hit pretty hard by that effort and the touching. He had ways around that planned for the evenings ahead. The psychological aspect of things were wearing off quicker, recovery was much faster for him. Since these were just invasions of personal space and he need not take it seriously, it was a role to be played. One that Rouge had helped him really prepare for these past few days. And as she joined him, he looked up at her and smiled at her fondly.

"I'll be ready for tomorrow, Rouge. Tonight gave me a little more of what I can watch out for, and while I can't promise flawless action. I won't let you down, this mission and how important it is, I think I get it." Reven seemed sure that he understood some of its depth.

"Oh really? I haven't exactly told you how serious it is, I've given you and your team the bare minimum, maybe less really." Rouge was being real with him, she hadn't wanted him to be without understanding that much.

"TOR Unit works with minimal to less normally, Rouge. It's what we expect, some higher ups don't want to share all the facts; we can still get the job done. And I know, nothing personal on keeping the information. I respect your work, its hard playing so many faces...and I don't really envy the work." Reven did understand that, the parameters of a mission were dictated by the commander of said mission. For Rouge, he couldn't imagine how difficult it was to play the roles she had.

"You know, you're a lot sweeter than most in your profession. Don't lose that edge, since its easy to be bitter, and perhaps harder than what I've shown you today. At its worst, this detail can be pretty frightening, though I doubt we'll be dealing with anything frightening. But don't ever underestimate what people will do, especially with the ritzy and lavish gamblers." Rouge may have complimented him, though it was just in the fact that he made sure to work as hard as he could.

The two had gotten somewhat close and as far as she was sure, they'd be able to pass for a couple. Though Rouge was careful with her feelings, as despite Reven being earnest, she wouldn't chance ruining their mission. Perhaps being mature meant a lot more than just age, since she was choosing to keep the profession ahead of anything else. As she reached up and patted Reven's shoulder, she started past him to their room to get ready for sleep. It was going to all unfold tomorrow, the real test for his ability was all limited to that day, she was sure that she could see more of his capacity when actively on the floor.

While Reven appreciated the kind words, he was still feeling a bit off kilter about the angle she took tonight. It seemed that he'd be having to watch his misfortune then, since he would be playing the charming invite, to get clues from the other players. Together he and Rouge would be gathering the proof needed to drag out the underlying element in the Green Light District. He was pumped for tomorrow, aside from a final meet up with Rouge before they went to work, he was planning to make use of all he learned. Before long he followed Rouge back to the room, with the mission on his mind.

As the pair prepared for sleep, the half fruit bat was nibbling on an apple while laying down, with a napkin in hand he made sure none of the juices would get on either the bed or Rouge for that matter. While he managed to relax in bed, he seemed to have his blinders on to the world. He was enjoying more time at her side, deciding to leave his mind at the proverbial door. It became easier to find a means of balance and just sharing the bed with Rouge, even having her close didn't disturb him as much as the first night. Instead he was more at ease and found her presence to be a comfort to him, more since they'd been such fast friends since the job started.

While his mind was clear, Rouge was still thinking about the issues that could still pop up. She felt that perhaps she was thinking a bit harder about it since she didn't want Reven to be unprepared. It was in her experience that a man could fall apart once he was propositioned, even though he had shown great talent with dodging it. She'd have to bank on the ingenuity that he's shown her. Still it did not mean she was without her worry, though to this end she found herself laughing at this point. Why was she worrying? There was still the fact that remained she was here, there was no need for her to spend too much time on concern.

From Reven's place on the right side of the bed, he looked up as Rouge laughed and found his curiosity gnawing at him. He let it gain his focus and he ended up asking her what had her chuckling so much. "Alright, you've been looking pretty serious a moment before you started to laugh, what's funny?"

"Aren't you adorable? I suppose that's what I find funny." her words seem to have confused him, much to her amusement.

"Eh?"

"Alright, since it has you so curious, I'll bite, so what I'm thinking about is pretty simple. I am thinking about the trouble that we'll run into tomorrow, but I believe that I'll bring balance to our little act."

"Ah, I see. So just thinking about the mission and what could go wrong, not bad at all, Rouge. You really do think of everything, don't you?"

"Not really, but I try to assure a clean win for my side, you never do want to end up with the short end of the stick, Reven."

"Amen to that, I've been there in other missions...gets messy."

"The only problem here is that we can't usually shoot our way out of this one, if cover's blown...then we lose a lot of ground. We can't chance it here, Reven so let's not strike out, tomorrow night is really big for us."

"Then let's get some sleep, because tomorrow morning is our last planning session before we really get started."

Reven's confidence was a reassuring sign to Rouge, at the very least she knew that she could trust him to surprise her. What she hadn't told him is that he was playing a charming high roller that was almost the cream of the crop, winning or losing he was suave and still generous. They had been given a lot of cover money here, so while they had the cash to burn it was all how he played it. While helping him to lay the foundation for his role, she had to see if he had the natural confidence to pull it off: fortunately he had just enough this just might go smoothly. Tomorrow was the day to prove it, she was betting on it being a pure success.

Rouge moved so that she curled into his side, it was the way the pair had been sleeping for the past few days. She found some enjoyment and even a bit of comfort in resting against him. Reven was a dependable guy and it wasn't easy to see in the spy business or in the soldier fronts. You'd find people ready to take orders with little to no thinking behind it most times, and she imagined that she just lucked out with him. Though she stopped thinking and rested her head against his chest, with her nestling her face up towards his neck before closing her eyes and letting herself drift off to rest.

Once he heard the soft breathing of Rouge's, Reven settled down into the pillow and laying his head against it at an angle so he could meet Rouge's figure resting against him. He was fond of her squirming to get comfortable, as she often ended up closer to him than she knew while she slept. With his body readjusted in the bed, he settled in for sleep, with his wings settled against his back and his eyes finally shutting. With his last thoughts on Rouge, the evening ahead, and the success he envisioned in his mind; sleep took him and the pair were soon at rest.

-The Next Morning-

Come the time of the next day, Rouge found herself waking up tucked against a few pillows, Reven had managed to get himself into the shower it seemed. This only made her grin, he was sneaky in his own right when he wanted to be. It was a pretty rare thing to find someone that slippery, though it meant he could likely find a use for that skill. She figured that it might be something to employ this same night, though she did have a lot to go over with him and the team. It was going to be the first time they were in action for a major role and it was one they could ill afford to look bad on. Certainly they'd managed something decent the first time around and she intended to see that it persisted, it was a trend that she wanted to see become common for them.

While she got up and headed into the second bathroom, it was time to wake herself up. The day was going to be long but certainly worth it, and at the very least she was excited about the day. It felt like it would be one of success and above all things to consider, it would be the first important night of work. Anything they'd managed prior was mere by comparison and such would be the thing that she was trusting in. The teamwork shown so far, the quick absorption of her lessons into this group, all of it would come together in the best role yet. A complete setup of the Green Light District's elite, who would give way towards revealing just who was the true problem of the night life of luxury.

Once the morning ritual of waking up was done and dealt with, Rouge had dressed in something comfortable, a black business two-piece suit, it covered her modestly and gave her more of a professional look. She took to wearing some eye glasses to help her read over the small print on the sheets he'd had printed out yesterday and she almost looked completely different. It was a definite change of her more relaxed attire or even her evening gown attire that made her look as if she lived a very lavish life. It was one of those very traits that allowed her to handle her duties as the President's agent with ease, since switching up was second nature to her.

She met with Reven who was dressed in some slacks and a shirt, a casual attire that would allow him comfort and some ease. The pair of bats headed to the elevator to the meeting room where they'd share breakfast with the team. Rouge made sure to get in good with the team, after all if they didn't get in close, they wouldn't work as well together. By now she was being seen as one of the team, at the very least one they accepted. She had earned their trust and it was a sure thing that would keep them all working well together.

Reven was the first to break the silence even as breakfast was served, starting on a simple topic anyone could chime in on, "So, how you did you all sleep? I'm imagining like gold, given the beds we are on! Softest thing I've slept on even compared to home."

"You're not kidding, Reven! These beds are so soft, the moment I lay back on it, I find myself drifting off to sleep fast, even when I just intend to read." Silon was the next to follow that note, he answered right away and without much thought.

"Yeah, and you snore loud enough, goodness I'm lucky that I'm not in the room with you. Though I sleep well enough, since my room mate is polite enough to snore into a pillow." Arge said, picking at one of his closer friends in the unit.

"Yeah yeah, Arge. You aren't any better when you're singing in the shower. God, remind me to slip you some Alum for that voice." Ro chimed in, as his roommate she had to tolerate his singing.

"Ha! I'd say that I lucked out with Silon, we play cards and sleep in peace. You get to deal with Arge's singing. Sucks to be you Ro!" T.J. had a fair time and it was easiest.

The relaxed chatter always made Rouge feel more at home, TOR was comfortable with each other and that made this lesson easier. She wasn't going to have to say it more than once likely: that they'd be needing to play it natural like this. The comfort and personally known quirks of their teammates would be played up here. It might something that comes out of nowhere, but genuine nature just like this. As long as they could keep this up, then Rouge could count on every aspect of what they'd all discussed and trained on to stand. She clapped her hands at this and let off a light giggle before speaking.

"This is what today's lesson is about folks, a unity that cannot be taught or trained in. You just are comrades, from missions and trust. I know you trust me a little and that'll do, but trust in each other like this." she figured hitting on that point now would smooth out the lesson in the long run.

Picking up off of her point, Rouge took the explanation and guided it further to explain the importance of unity. There was nothing about it was that to be so easily understood, as the unity TOR possessed as a team was now to be an invaluable resource.

"The fact that you are all team players will help immeasurably tonight, you already have set signals that will trigger reactions and so on. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how well that your efforts will allow us the advantage, a wink here and sway of fingers has a whole different meaning. Today is a rare lesson in the business, but it is to be that all of you will teach me your signals. There is nothing less that I need from each of you, that just aim of your best explanations in record time. Because tonight it showtime folks, we won't stop meeting about this...but this is really it, i can't teach you anymore. It's time that you teach me and we make every minute count." Rouge laid it all out as plainly as she could.

It was Reven's turn to stand and move to the side of the table, near the draw on dry erase marker board. He took the black marker and started drawing up some of their basic lingo, the signals they used and what they combined to in basics. It was a pretty simple simple thing to understand, once you could understand the aim of this plain as day, yet covert language. Easier to learn than martial arts and yet as complex as a digital 9-number lock pad on a door. He liked to base it on this simplest of comparisons and had chosen to relay this in one of his favorite openers for the TOR team briefing.

"Well you heard it hear first, TOR, we have a teacher to teach. Let's get to it, each of you partner up and simplify what we have. We have around 6 hours to bring her up to speed, then its dress rehearsal before we hit the game floor. Hustle, double time people." though he said this, Reven was grinning widely since it was a very musing venture.

Rouge taught TOR a lot of her methods in a short time and managed to keep things relative. Nothing was too difficult to pick up and thanks to TOR being receptive, they picked up lots of what she had to say. Now it was time to give back, long as they could break this into segments and keep it concise it would work. It was a sudden surprise to find that they were teaching her now, but such was life right? A variety that kept things interesting and as the hours would now pass, TOR took on the task of giving Rouge a crash course in their personal sign language.

In mere hours it would be the floor show in Green Light District's biggest hotel and casino, The Mobian Grand-Am.

(End Chapter)

I hoped to give more in means of friendships growing, comfort levels being thrown out there, as TOR heads into the field on a mission that is high cost; spirits are relatively high. Will the positive attitude of the group bring providence under Rouge's guidance or will it teeter on the edge of failure? We shall soon say, as the famous saying goes. The next chapter is likely coming in a while, but should prove interesting!

We shall also begin to meet some of those rich aristocratic members of the private gambling clubs who appear on the floor to observe the competition. We shall see if Reven can play his role well under every changing pressures, the true game is about to start. But next chapter as will be seen.

Until then adieu

-Quentix


	4. Chapter 3: The Royal Flush

A/N: Here we go again, as we pick up the next installment of The Life of Reven Drevar, we find ourselves finally ready for the night. The big night they hit the biggest casino floor and see if all of that exercise comes to a clean bit of use. Rouge will have to watch their backs close, as her and TOR go to play it big on the night floor. What does the business bring? Let's go and find out, as the chapter begins!

Minor Warning: I am mildly aware of certain games of chance and gambling, but not an expert on terminology, so if I mess something up, don't be too surprised. I just wanted to give all of my readers a warning, it won't be perfect!

(End A/N)

Chapter III: The Royal Flush

It was the big night, finally and it left everyone a little nervous. TOR had been to battle zones, fought their way out of impossible situations, and yet going undercover was something much scarier than the average soldier figured. They had the easy part though, playing muscle or small time rollers. It was pretty routine, compared to what both Rouge and Reven would be up to. The cream of the crop were going to be facing down every little green veined, blue blooded crook and superstar who came to the Green Light District.

Arge looked up from his seat across from Reven and offered his old friend a small smile. He looked relaxed next to Rouge and that was a good sign, their Commander hadn't failed yet. Silon noticed it to, as he was sitting next to Arge in the seat. Both of them were playing the shadows for Rouge and Reven, they wouldn't be speaking so much. The job was to look intimidating and sure enough, they'd manage that given their physiology.

It created a difficult workspace in part, since they were both easy on the eyes. According to Rouge, they were the hunk muscle types, meaning that they'd have admirers at some point in the night. They would have to be the ones watching out and deflecting onlookers, essentially playing bodyguard was a walk in the park. Both Silon and Arge were certain they'd be fine, as this was closest to watching the backs of a teammate. Rouge was certainly one of them, even if she wasn't part of the team now.

"Alright, TOR all that rehearsal we've had is about to pay off. Play your roles right, don't ham it up too much since that draws attention. Play our game plan on any of the A through E plans we've worked out tonight. If even one thing changes, keep me up to speed. I'll give you a tip or hint if we need to bug off for the night, its better to leave early then leave everything thinking too much about us." Rouge felt sure that it was better to be thought squeamish than odd.

Ro rolled down the driver window and looked back while speaking, "We're here, Madame its time to move." she was glad to be driving, then she'd be one of the bodyguards, staying close to her unit commander and the leading lady in this little act. She was also acting as one of the small time rollers tonight alongside T.J., she could deal with that.

T.J. was the one to come around the side, dressed in straight black tux and tails, he and Ro were the ones dressed the nicest of the bodyguards. They were set to play the small time rollers, given that T.J. and Ro seemed 'closest like a couple', they might be able to pull it off. Certainly it would be a challenge, but ultimately one leading to success. They had both been given a few thousand in cash each, to represent the small timers: he could hardly imagine this much in hand. Ro would be watching T.J. like a hawk, especially since he was actually quite the avid gambler.

"Try not to blow it all in one piece, Fensus. I know your habits, you have luck, but you are a fool. It's a good thing, you'll have a woman's touch to steady you out." Ro said with a smirk, jabbing at his usual bad luck.

"Woman's touch, Ro? You? Wow, that's a first I'd never thought I'd hear." he teased her back and got a glare.

With both hands up, Fensus feigned defeat and Ro punched his arm. Though she had to smirk at him, they had been resting in the same room at Rouge's request. Both had become more at ease around each other, for the sake of passing as a new couple. It made it easier nonetheless, she was comfortable with T.J.'s touch, and despite being a plodding jerk with his comments; he could almost pass for a gentleman. Once the limousine had pulled up to the front of the casino, the small-timers moved first and left the long car to the valet team that came up to park the car.

The two stood back and off to the side of the door, near the red carpet edge. The doorman of the casino opened up the limousine door and stepped back. Stepping out first had been Reven or as he was to be known 'Mr. Sandes', Rando Sandes, who was a playboy fruit bat who often hopped from conquest to conquest. Partnered up with an infamous lady of the night, Lady Ria Daienda, called the diamond bat. He stood there, lowering his gold rimmed shades and holding out his hand to her. The suavely dressed bat guided out the Lady of the night, dressed in a lavender, thigh slit night dress and purple pumps.

"C'mon Ria, the tables don't wait for us." Reven said to Rouge, his accent one of the pseudo French natured, showing that he played a role deeper than the norm. It left him room to pick up after a mistake if he made one.

"Silly boy, you just want to show me off...hm, let's go." Rouge used a southern belle accent, as genuine as they came. It was one that she hadn't used in a while.

Rouge looked absolutely stunning in her dress and wore a diamond necklace, which glinted in the lights along the red carpet. She wore an assortment of precious stones on her fingers: a ruby on her left ring finger and a sapphire on the right hand. It was enough to draw onlookers who were staring at Rouge. She was not just arm candy however, she'd been the one guiding her beau in by the arm. The diamond bat was the aggressive little flower of the south, this was exactly the role they'd play.

Reven was hanging off of Rouge's arm, flashing a charming smile at some of those who were waiting to get in. Both he and Rouge were VIP, it meant they were real money, they were there to be envied. His zoot suit was a cream color, standing opposite the dark hue of his fur and hair, he wore a beige tie, which matched the beige spats he wore over his shoes. He wore tap shoes tonight just in case he got a chance to show off the skill. Ritzy playboys often had quirky talents to attract ladies, his tap dancing might be good for that.

"Stop that flirting, you're mine, Rando. Remember that." she said in her matter-of-fact statement and tugged him to her side, so they walked together.

"For as long as you can hold me, milady. I pray that is more than the night." Reven whispered this into Rouge's ear softly.

It visibly made her shiver and that was a rare thing, but one that she enjoyed. There was probably some real chemistry between them, she'd be sure to use it against him. Once the two entered the main floor space, she started towards poker. This was one of her best games and she planned to play it strong, starting off with a high bet. She had a large budget, granted that the risk was so high, she was to be careful about how it was spent.

The bodyguards were already at their back, like shadows. Both Arge and Silon stayed back no less than 15 feet, both with their hands in front of them. Neither moved, mirroring one another, both had visible ear pieces connected to them: wearing jet black suits, white undershirts, black ties, sunglasses, and black loafers. The appearance went a long way as far as being intimidating. Professionalism bled off of them as much as the intimidation factor.

At the table chosen by the pair of high-roller bats, Rouge placed her purse on the edge of the table and stepping up to it; the dealer turned and nodded to her before speaking. "Join the game, madam?"

"That's right sweet'ums, I'm lookin' to win big tonight. Gotta show this dumb lug here that I'm worthy of every diamond I wear!" she turned up the act, playing an energetic belle instead of refined.

As his arms curled around her waist from behind, Reven leaned over her shoulder and with a small kiss to her cheek, he looked at the table and grinned. "I know you win big, luv. It's why you've got me hooked, you don't need to prove it."

"Hush your charming mouth, deal me in. I'll buy in, 4000 in chips." at these tables, each dealer had the capacity to take newcomers.

The other players at the table seemed to catch notice. There had been two men with drinks in front of them chatting as Rouge bought the chips. They looked over at each other and then back at the drop-dead gorgeous belle before them. Around the pair there were a few murmurs, that seemed to solidify the tension in the air. This was a challenge to their casual game, and it would be met.

"The diamond bat." someone murmured from a nearby pillar.

"It's said she buys big..." another onlooker said.

"4000..." yet another onlooker murmured.

Rouge had made a good impact and took her hand as it was dealt out. The hand was utter crap and the look of disgust crossed her face. She had one pair of jacks, a four, a five, and a queen. Playing it safe, she decided to drop the four and five and gestured for her two cards. She got a second Queen and a King, so it was two pair with a King high.

"I'll raise two hundred." the first of the casual players tossed 2 hundred chips into the pile.

"I'm in." his compatriot to his left joined him, dropping a pair of hundred chips into the pile as well.

"I'm in too." a third player, a slick appearing squirrel seemed up to game.

"I'll see you're two hundred, and raise you four hundred." Rouge responded in her southern accent, throwing in the 6 hundred chips into the pile.

"Ouch...too rich for my blood. I fold." the first man backed out quickly, not looking for a match up like this.

"Ha, high roller, alright then. Fold." the second man bowed his head gracefully at that.

"Nah, I gotta see where this rabbit hole goes, I'm in. I'll see your four hundred raise." the squirrel tossed the chips in. "Let's see what you got, Diamond Bat."

The dealer set his cards down, having a single pair with an ace high. The squirrel laid down his two pair, one of 6s and another of 9s with a Jack high. It was Rouge's two pair that took the game, with two pair: jacks, queens, and a King high. The dealer surrendered the chip pile to Rouge, almost immediately giving her a nice raise of winnings. She laughed confidently and Reven rubbed her shoulders from her side and looked on.

"Wow, you ARE good, coming in and taking the first hand cleanly. I wonder if the rest of the night will be like that?" it was both a question and a bit of a mocking statement to those at the table. Though it was only playful, he dared not to snub these men yet.

"Naturally, darlin'. Where do ya think these diamonds come from? Not from any ol' inheritance, I made my fortune doing what I do best." a statement that almost rang completely true with her, she was an accomplished gambler.

The squirrel gave her that and gave off a small chuckle and nodded to her while clapping.

"First class, Diamond Bat. I look forward to matching wits with you tonight. You've won the first hand, but let's see how this continues." he seemed to fine with losing six hundred dollars, he didn't so much as bat an eye.

"Call me Ria, that's just my nickname dearie, it's not necessary to call me by that. Even though I adore hearing it." she winked at him and he seemed to enjoy that.

"Alright, Ria. I'm Marlo, looking forward to taking back some of my lost money." Marlo the squirrel seemed pretty smooth and was fine with what he was facing down here.

It seemed like an uphill battle against Rouge at Poker, she was putting down the participating men yet again. The second round might be explained by luck, but when she hit an eighth win in a row, she seemed like the goddess of luck had kissed her knuckles. The other two men had left by now, pissed at the way the game went. Rouge was done here, after this hand she rose and took her chips; letting Reven gather them up in a chip holder for her.

"It's been a pleasure to play, Ria. Can't believe you're leaving after all that." Marlo had lost a pretty penny during the matches, but didn't seem to be the least bit bothered by it.

"A gal knows when to leave, when the luck is high. Move on and spend on. See ya 'round, Marlo." Rouge gave her best belle charm with the wink, before strutting off with Reven in tow.

It had been a single whisper that brought from Rouge that turned Reven onto the next area. She said the simple pair of words 'twenty-one', which meant they were headed to a slightly easier, but chancier game. They had made a nice entry and a few ripples in the pool, with some eyes on them as they moved. This was going to be a measure of how much luck was on their side. Would Rouge continue to live up to her nickname tonight? Reven was a little excited by the scene and had fallen very into the role.

As the pair made it to an open table of Blackjack, Rouge promptly sat and had Reven standing at her back after he set the chips down. Rouge spread her palm over the table and looked at the dealer. The male was a canine, appearing to be one of the more wolfish appearing dogs, he nodded to Rouge and went instantly to his welcoming expression and phrase.

"Welcome Lady Diamond Bat, to the Blackjack Table. Would you like to be dealt into this hand?" the genuine nature of the Dealer was what made Rouge smile.

"Sure would, sweetheart, let's get busy." she laid down the two chips and chucked them into the pile of chips. She had seen the last play and was meeting it.

It hadn't taken very long for her to get into the beginning of a new game. Rouge got two cards, a ten of diamonds and jack of spades. Choosing to stand with her original hand, she met the bet and stood in. Though she did let off something of a surprised laugh, when she and the dealer took the hand with twenty a piece. She took her cut of the winner's pot and looked at the chips.

Already a good spot of luck, her instinct told her it was to lure her in. Certainly by now, she was making ripple after ripple in their pond. 'Time to play it smart.', it was an age old trick to play nice with a new player, let them pick up a win once or twice to get them feeling safe or foolish. Then start to milk their chips dry with small bids and victories. The dealer would possibly try some variant of this general plan.

It was while Rouge confronted the evolving game of twenty-one, that Reven met his first lady of the evening. Being a rake, he had a role to play if she approached him. The lady was something of a posh appearing bird, with snow white feathers and a keen set of predatory eyes; he confirmed her quickly as a Snowy owl. It gave him a small shiver to be stalked with such a gaze, the sharp irises missing nothing of his movements. He betrayed nothing of his inner shake up, his smirk grew wider as he met her gaze and gestured with his head for her to meet him at a nearby bar.

"Going to mingle, love. I'll see ya." the words so casual, a whisper that tickled Rouge's ear.

"Make sure you remember who yer with sugar bat." Rouge's belle accent hinted dire warning, while sounding sweet as sugar in the same instant. Spoken loud enough that anyone listening would have heard it.

With a quick peck on the lips, Reven peeled away from Rouge and moved to the counter of the bar. It was a short distance across from the Blackjack area, but had Rouge's back to him. He'd figured that this was going to be a quick fishing for knowledge. Naturally he had nowhere to start from, but he knew how to probe carefully. The rather tall femme fetale before him was dressed to kill: a spaghetti silver dress white a fluffy white hem resting above the knees, clearly she was dressed for the night.

"So, you're he who plays with money and women? Do you know that life can end, crashing and burning." out of nowhere the comment was sharp, full of judgment, and yet teasing. Despite her gaze betraying nothing but that presence of someone out to feast on something.

"Yes, my dear predator, that's me. I take risks, after all it pays to play." Reven's words were full of playfulness, despite her sharp and cutting words.

"I'm Elliseana, you will call me Elli, Rando." clearly she intended for them to converse, more with the look in her eyes.

"Elli, dear, what brings you to my side of the Green Light?" he spoke like he owned the strip, confidence beyond normal degrees of it, would make anyone believe him a pompous jerk. He breathed this character's pride and wore it like a symbol.

"I visit everywhere within my prowls, little bat. You should realize, there's always something bigger, deadlier, amongst the night life." Elli pressed into Reven with these words, pressing his chest into his and forcing him against the bar.

With a soft grunt, he could see that she was loving every moment of his pride. She came to prowl for a good night, something ending with a slightly shorter, stud in her bed. Reven pressed both hands to her shoulders and looked up at her sharp eyes. Parts of him were in fear of her behavior, other parts excited, but the piece that was in control was smooth as practice. He smoothed over her shoulders and attempted to give a little push back, he needed a bit of room.

"Now I love a strong woman and my night is open, but while you look luscious, I don't play without money. We're gonna see how you gamble, since I just got here." the arrogance coated him like a shield of spines.

Suddenly she was upon him, with one hand holding his chin and drawing him up to her face, while her other hand cradled some red wine. She leaned in and stole something of an awkward kiss, pressing her beak to his lips and parting his partially open mouth with her tongue. She drank him down through the kiss as if he were a chalice. Savoring him with every moment, she let off a sound of approval after the commanding kiss. While Reven was stunned briefly, his eyes were first to refocus and look up with something of amusement in them.

"It's only because I like daring little bats, I'm intending to bother playing at all. Instead of just dragging you, willing or unwilling to my room. But at the end of the few games, when I am satisfied with our games; I will have my main event." Elli said this, as if it were already a thing etched in stone.

A kind of stone monograph of a sort, and it had shaken Reven a little in his core. The kiss had been a pure surprise, it felt strangely good, though it was because a drop dead gorgeous woman had done it. Still, he couldn't be floored this way. He was on a mission, this was not a thing he could afford. There was one thing that he felt sure of, and this was the fact Elli, a domineering Snowy owl had her eyes on him. As he had never imagined that any one male could be the eye candy or treat, he quickly came to understand this was a strong fact after this moment.

"We'll play, but I only go with winners. It's always a rule, Elli. You're the kind of woman I like, but that doesn't mean you're a winner." the statement was made as bold as he could have it sounding.

In truth, he was only a little good at an eye for gambling. He went with strokes of fortune at the roulette wheel. This was exactly where he'd guided his quarry, he'd be prodding her to see if she was any good as far as having knowledge about the right. Being that she was such a strong presence, she was at least a constant face around the area. He was the prey in her eyes, but he had fangs and could play this game to complete a mission.

"Let the wheel spin, I'm putting money on 44 Black to start, Two thousand." Reven dropped two thousand on the number his gut told him.

"Already losing, little bit? Bet on red first off. It's far safer, I match his bet on 36 Red." Elli seemed amused, there the words of a veteran of the wheel.

'Just great...one of my best, and she knows it better than I do.' experience meant trouble, an uphill battle. Reven was fine with facing her down on the matter at this degree. He could not lose, simply put: he had to go back with Rouge tonight or the jig was up.

-With Rouge at Blackjack-

Rouge was leaving Reven to his part of the mission, flirting with the women of upper class and playing the charming role. For now, it was her business to establish herself amongst the dealers and tables. So far, the streak was pretty good. She'd lost two games, but had a minimal bet lost since she folded her hand. She had a growing pot, though it was slower than at poker, which suited her fine. Her eyes were looking across the table and it was with a discerning eye that she eliminated four of the five at the table.

She had several would-be suitors who came to her once Reven had left and each one ended up on the losing end. She'd taken two of three out in high stakes betting. This dealer held more skill than the Poker one, at least with this particular type of game. Ria left the challenge that a 'real man' who beat her at 21 in three rounds, could buy her a drink. She offered no real prize except collecting some of her money and a small segment of her time.

She wasn't some princess up a tower, certainly she owned that tower and every step was paved with gold and diamonds. To be in her presence, you paid for it. Many were put off by that kind of action, but there was a dashing panther of sorts who was playing the game. He'd lost the two hands, but stood in and had eager eyes on her. There he was pursuing her with fervent effort.

"Madam Diamond takes the hand, 21 Blackjack." the dealer spoke out in a neutral tone, it was pleasant enough.

There Rouge smirked and collected her winnings yet again. The panther tipped his hat to her and stepped to the side of the table, to address Rouge closer than at his seat.

"I've been bested cleanly, failing your challenge. But, I must be allowed to buy you a drink. It is my fondest desire, that of Duke Frank Buchette." the panther spoke his place and social rank, turning a few heads of nearby players.

"Ha, that's cute. You may be a duke in your territory sir, recognized and given that respect in the matters of politics and local people. But the Diamond Belle does as she wishes, I'll refuse the offer. You have to win a challenge to earn that right sweetie, I'm richer than any treasure or position." Rouge said this in a simple, but still sweet manner before taking her winnings, stacking the chips up, and entering the next round.

The panther was left with a jaw gaping, though he sat back down, appearing to be flustered by her refusal.

"Then, I will win your challenge." he said in a haughty tone, though he was recovering from being shut down so clearly.

"The challenge windows vary, love. I don't play the same challenge, nor do they happen until I say so." more teasing, and a strong sense of the fact it was on her whim.

And so the Duke played seven more rounds with Rouge, she offered no challenge. The Duke won a single, high stakes round against her and seemed to feel better. But it did nothing to shake Rouge's confidence as she won the next round and won the following as well. It was during this time that Reven returned, his lips clearly a staunch golden color. While Rouge collected her winnings, she quirked a brow at her comrade and his eyes spoke volumes of something.

Reven never slipped up from his role, instead he took Rouge's winnings and brought his own in hand, a handful of thousand-worth chips.

"Having some fun with your flirting, Rando? You bad boy, I told you don't get busy." she said in a huffy manner.

"I'm irresistible, clearly Ria. And that's why I claimed 20,000 in chips. I think I've had my sweet taste for the night or should I say morning." Reven's look simply said 'I'll explain later'.

"Naughty boy, you're only supposed to taste my lips tonight." Rouge pressed into him and wiped the lipstick off of his lips.

Once the pair had moved off towards the cashier to check out, Rouge noted that eyes were on them. She briefly locked eyes with a snow owl and knew that she had been the reason for the lipstick. She needed no words from Reven now, since she'd seen the gal eat up stronger and bolder men whenever she visited the Green light in the past. She took Reven's hand held it close, as they took their winnings and left the casino with Silon and Arge at their backs. Letting off a small breath once they were back in the limousine, Rouge let off a breath that she'd been holding.

-Back in the limousine-

While no one said anything until Ro and T.J. were already in the front seat and driving, Arge was first to say something.

"Geez, that was some hectic night. I mean considering that I could prevent none of what happened tonight, so many suitors looking at Rouge like food." Arge had wanted to do more, but he played the role perfectly.

"Think that's bad? Trying watching the CO get manhandled by a strong, amazon type owl. Then she was making him swallow her tongue, damn. I've never seen such desperate...or I suppose, dominating behavior from anyone. That's all of TOR's work included." Silon seemed genuinely floored by it.

Reven said nothing at first and managed to collect himself at least. He was still rocked by her gaze, even after he'd managed to beat her at roulette, she kissed him deeply and in a manner one claiming someone would. It was enough to make him feel a little off, though not in a bad way. It was at least somewhat natural to fear an owl, somewhere in the genes: it was a primal fear. The snowy owl did eat bats, natural predators were able to psych one out.

"Reven, it's alright. She is an intimidating one, that's what she does. Elliseanna Ecklaireese IS a predator and she will devour any one of your team's males. She loves a challenge and makes a habit of picking new faces, bodyguards are not excluded. So that means Arge and Silon both are on her radar. I'm sure she noticed you both guarding me and Reven." Rouge let off something of a sigh.

It wasn't horrible really, since there were strong chances that this woman had some kind of knowledge, but she never spoke on the floor. She knew that Reven didn't get anything out of her, though she'd learn about what happened in detail afterwards. Rouge didn't think that this woman was to be out in force on a night like this. She considered every potential option, prepped the team as best she could, and now they run into a spike in the road. There were no doubts: the mission could be compromised if Elli screwed this up for them.

"Well team, tonight was a good success. I'll need all of your individual reports, nothing flashy, just the meat of what happened. We'll review tomorrow morning, then move on." Rouge seemed to be overall pleased in general.

"Bodyguard, pure and simple. I can do this pretty steady, as I'm just the quiet muscle." Arge seemed fine with his position.

"I got felt up, didn't flinch though. It happens apparently, so we're going to be the quiet and taking." Silon said with a light shrug at that.

The group chuckled about it, even Reven by now. As they pulled into the hotel and everyone shuffled out. Rouge waved to the leaving pairs, Ro and T.J. would give the report later today, Arge and Silon would as well. This was going to make for an interesting night, Rouge couldn't help but think this. The veteran agent couldn't help but feel she'd fallen short in Reven's training.

As the pair walked into the lobby, she curled her arm around his and looked at his face, stroking her cheek a moment. She could see that he was holding a bit back for the face in front of his team. She wanted him to come clean since they were in the elevator alone now.

"Alright Reven, I need you to tell me everything about tonight when we get upstairs. I want you to come clean, I am sure that she shook you up." Rouge had his attention and saw the look in his eyes was a little haunted.

"That's putting it mildly, I know you did your best Rouge. Hell, I was believing nothing would have me, until Elli and what happened back there." Reven wasn't exactly in a bad state of mind, he was more wowed and overwhelmed.

Rouge was thinking of something else that might just have to happen for the sake of the mission. She would have to get a little closer to him, pressure him a little harder. Truth be told, she was proud of her work with him, he'd handled the first night admirably given the circumstances. Part of her found his portrayed swagger kind of cute. Somewhere beneath that act, was the boyishly cute soldier that she first met.

Once the two stepped off of the elevator, Rouge guided him into the suite and closed the doors behind them. Reven gently rubbed Rouge's hand and then let hers go. He'd moved over to the couch and plopped down onto it, he felt nothing but a heavy rush. His blood pumping through his veins as a very carnal need filled him, for one of the few times in his life. It was never beyond his control, but his veins were on fire and he didn't know what it was.

"My veins are on fire, Rouge." Reven admitted it to her and looked up as he felt the sensation spread.

"Well you were pressed down and kissed numerous times, right? It's natural, Reven, don't worry about it." Rouge imagined that he was in need of a cold shower.

Reven shook his head and let off a deep breath as he forced his body to slow down somewhat. This was not natural arousal and he knew it, this was something incensed. He frowned and looked to Rouge in concern.

"This isn't natural. It's strong, surging, some kind of...aphrodisiac. You didn't touch that lipstick to your skin did you?" He remembered that she rubbed his lips, but he wasn't sure with what.

Rouge looked at Reven's response and felt a small warmth in her stomach. She could tell that this must have been what he was talking about. It was a strong tingling sensation worming her way through her body. She resisted the effects of it and cursed gently, was this how Elli had a long list of conquests? It made her lose a lot of respect for her in that department already.

"H-How...did you know?" she asked him, since there was no easy solution, she was starting to feel a strong sense of desire, warmth back building in her, and yet she saw that Reven was still holding it back somewhat.

It did not stop her from wobbling towards the couch, her eyes resting on the one male in the room with enough heat to burn right through him. Rouge's willpower was eroding so fast, she was amazed that this stuff that she'd touched with her finger was this potent. It was wearing her down like she was some kind of horny teenager. With a soft groan she sat herself on the edge of the couch, then held her stomach gently. Oh hell, this was like she was in her first heat.

"No way I'd lose myself, over all that...not even over beauty." he'd muttered out before he started to rise from the seat by now. Reven knew that it was game over if he touched her now, every inch of him was well aware of Rouge's presence.

His eyes were unable to move from her visage, the want and need written on her face. The way her natural perfume only made him want to take her right there. It was enough that Reven forced himself up and out of the seat, he stumbled into the wall and then into the master bedroom. Reven heard Rouge groan again as she got to her feet. His enhanced sensory told him what she was doing without even having to look in her direction.

"N-No, Rouge. Stay out, that's the last... just stay out, please." he had no more words, no more control to give.

Naturally Rouge was beyond caring, and once in the room, she'd kicked the door closed and started to strip down from her attire. Parts of her mind by now, overridden by the carnal need for Reven ruled her mind. She managed to slip out of the dress and was thankful for that, it was discarded to the floor. Now only in lilac colored leggings, she kicked her pumps off and moved to the bed. In the darkness of the room, she appeared to be a night angel.

It was something that Reven could not see presently, he was already undressed; as the heat was unbearable and had tucked himself under the blanket, as if it were a safe haven. He was breathing heavily, enough that it had become ragged since Rouge's scent was so potent. It was a sweet, seducing, and sensual perfume that was mixed in with his own hot, musky scent. He never had a moment to react to the comforter being peeled off of his back, nor to being flipped over by his commanding agent. The moment was on the last leg, the pinnacle of anticipation weighing in on the pair.

(=- Warning Mature Content Ahead-=)

Rouge had no self control, after sizing up her prey, she moved herself down his body. Hastily rubbing her femininity against his abs, letting off a soft moan as she felt her wetness being grinded against his stomach. Too much time to play, she could feel the heat against her backside once she'd moved down to his lap. With his throbbing meat, teasing the cheeks of her backside, Rouge drew up and used one hand to position his length to stand straight while she lined them up.

"In...in...a-ahhh..!" the pristine body of the white furred bat glistened with sweat and need, as she slid down onto his length quickly.

It was so hot and wet inside, that she did not need to wait, Reven slid right to the hilt. There was nothing like it, the intensity of feeling a throbbing spire inside of her, veined and defined; it made her walls throb and clench tightly around him. Her nails clawing at his chest as she ground herself down against him. Such a feeling couldn't be described, but it wasn't enough for her. She pressed against him hard, flattening her chest against his muscular pectorals and leaning in to bite his neck.

This had been more primal for Rouge for whatever reason. Twice the strength of something that was riding her for less time. It really didn't seem to matter, just the sound of heavy, pounding hips against one another resounded. Combined with heavy panting, huffing, that had combined into an orchestra of heated passions. Again with her wings flair reaching outward to either side, she cast a shadow over herself and Reven and continue to feel the muscular definition along his body.

"S-So...so...hot..." it was Reven who made these sounds.

Something guttural from his diaphragm rose in a growl as he felt Rouge descend once more. His hands reaching up finally, as the shock of the beautiful bat claiming him there. He felt the needs building up in his body for more of the stroking, his grunts came as his hips once more bucked up. Without any rhythm in his body, he tried to bring them both more of the fleeting feeling. All the desires that he'd ever felt for her was engulfed by an all encompassing, hazy feeling.

The act going on here was purely carnal actions that were growing more by the second. As if she could only be plagued more by what she felt, with only the basic desire to be filled growing in Rouge. It was a clear explanation as to how each slam was not enough. The dull slapping of their hips was only music to a needy mind demanding more. A body in a burning heat that wasn't being sated by each movement taken.

From Rouge's place of standing her mind was in a white light, each buck of her hips brought more pleasure than she knew what to deal with. Each movement bringing her incredible pleasure, it was beyond scope. She found a nice rhythm after the first 10 minutes of hard grinding and thrusting. Now she was pushing down, rolling her hips forward, and then dragging back as she pulled up. It was a very circular motion and it made her spine tingle with shivers.

It was one of the most incredible sensations that she'd ever felt. And she'd settled on the proper movements: they'd continue with a forward, down, then roll and back, something that she eagerly repeated. Each sound was strangely lewd to her, made her cheeks flush a deep red. While her chest rose, she inhaled oxygen and burned it up in the same action. Each powerful, pulse that raced up her spine and tingled her nerve centers only made her need more.

"Reven...m-move...move harder...!" she cried out after saying it, feeling hands gripping her backside and squeezing firmly.

It had been a heavenly gift, feeling those hands working and rubbing along her backside with such fervor. She felt a strong grip of her hips and then hands pulling down whenever she thrust while her hips rolled, it tripled the effect on her. Striking her with a sudden release, she let off a strong high-pitched screech.

Something that hit Reven hard, feeling the sudden convulsing around his shaft, the squeezes and spasms milking his hot flesh. He'd uttered something of a screech and groan while he spurted deeply inside of Rouge's depths. Each of the lasting ends of the shared climax seemed to wear into a sweet momentary peace. Rouge collapsed upon Reven just the following moment and her chest heaved as she quietly drew in oxygen, both she and Reven breathing in sync. This break in the action gave her mind a little rest and let her speak a moment.

"Don't...leave tomorrow morning, alright?" Rouge said this softly to him and managed to give him a soft kiss after that.

"But...okay, I won't." Reven had felt something run up his spine, he felt confused, but still wanton.

It wasn't long before Rouge kissed him softly, then moved deeply and the two went back into another vigorous session. The evening was a long one, that lasted well into the early morning. Each and the other trying to sate the needs of the other. Reven was starting to learn something that evening, albeit slowly. Rouge herself was in command for the rest of the night's actions.

(-End Mature Content-)

The following day came as a late morning, with the pair in a room that smelled of the intensity of the previous night. Rouge lay upon Reven, still with part of him nestled inside of her. Though the feeling made her feel odd, as with a tired but cognitive mind, she'd awakened and felt the sunbeams teasing her eyes. She rolled over and raised the blanket over her head and groaned. The very movement that awakened her more meek bed mate.

He felt the tugging of Rouge's body as she shifted slightly to lay against him comfortably. This only making him feel more in a state of awkwardness. She didn't seem to be bothered by the situation, at least not yet. Instead, she was moving closer to him and hugging his waist. She did not desire for him to leave, even though he was feeling such an odd, combination of emotions welling up inside of him.

"Before you say anything, Reven, I've got a few things to say. One: This was not your fault, neither of us could have known...whatever the hell was in that lipstick. Two: This is a drug that overwhelmed me in a matter of minutes and you held on for how long..? We have a slight alteration of our plans now. Three: This isn't my first rodeo, I wasn't a virgin and I don't regret sleeping with you, okay? And last but not least, Four: We are now in the full act together, I admit to not knowing how I'll feel about this later, but now we can act as lovers because we are now." Rouge explained it as best she could, everything was very complex suddenly.

Reven said nothing at first and looked at her with a soft look on his face. He relaxed into Rouge's embrace and let her hold him. Parts of him did want to be with Rouge, though he wanted it to be more special than mad lusts beyond his control. He did not regret sleeping with her either, though he just lost his virginity last night to her; it could not have been with anyone better. She at least had his affections and he was sure that she knew that.

"...Y'know, it wasn't bad for my first time, I just wanted to remember it better. It's all one big blur, but I'm not really that upset. I'll try to keep into the act and the mission, but Rouge, I don't hide the fact I'm mighty fond of you. This isn't a love confession, I'll be realistic with the facts: the mission comes first, I can be the soldier and your actor without getting upset over it. I just wanted to say it aloud once, it just feels nice to say. I don't know how to feel after last night, but I won't have any pipe dreams." he was to the point, almost enough to make Rouge sober up over how frank and honest he was being.

Rouge let off a light huff and rubbed his stomach, then tickled him with her fingers. It was enough that he yelped in surprise and a bit of laughter.

"Stop being so somber, it's not like I'm some secret agent who loves'em and leaves'em right? Don't answer that, I know the rumors about me. But let's be clear on a simple fact: mind-blowing sex doesn't win anyone my heart. I don't know where we stand either, Reven. Experience makes it easier to cope maybe, but you're cute, honest, strong, and bold. Then you are a silly little naive unity commander, thinking of things in black and white. We're taking this two steps at a time now: the mission, us, and how to handle this new drug issue. We don't have time for a one step, so let's take it in strides." Rouge was still more upbeat about it.

As neither bat were sure where things stood, Reven tried to be more reserved and realistic, and Rouge pushed him to be more open. There were no promises here, but there could be hope. Neither actually knew that the drug was not out of their system, it had taken root and like any other fast growing addiction; this would slowly erode at the control of the two leading the mission. It was time for the mission to step up and the fast night life of the Green Light District would emerge. The sight of the mission was taking a whole new turn of events.

(End Chapter)

This took a drastic change as what was to be a simple mission of night life observation and cracking a gambling ring had taken two steps up. With new complications developing fast, Team Rouge is going to have a helluva lot to deal with. We shall see what this does, and how the two are still unaware about the after effects of this stuff. This shall be more interesting as things roll out.

Until next time adieu

-Quentix


	5. Chapter: An ace up the sleeve, Part I

A/N: After the last wild chapter, we return to Team Rouge as they engage in the next treacherous step in their plans. Contacting GUN is only one of their steps, as they need to prepare contingency plans for this new, dangerous aphrodisiac with no name. Without so much as a sample, things grow difficult as they are in uncharted territory. How will they cope? Find out in the next exciting installment, which begins now!

(End A/N)

Chapter IV: An Ace up the sleeve, Part I

The day's start had been a little strange, but as the next hour rolled around, the pair of bats had chatted about what they would be doing. All that happened the previous day wouldn't change how they operated: that was something that the pair decided earlier today. Rouge had opted to have the pair get closer, as she wanted to be more at ease around him; given the previous barrier between them was gone by now. Reven was a little nervous about what she was discussing, though he reluctantly agreed to engage in the activities. He figured anything that might help him be rid of that squeamishness that possessed him still.

"Ha, you sure you ready for this, cutie? You're still blushing pretty bad." Rouge teased him a little bit and prodded his ribs.

"Yeah...as ready as I'll be." Reven had sighed again, reminding himself that he agreed to this. He wanted to behave more naturally around her, this was the way to do that.

The pair had decided on showering together, it would be a fine test of tolerance in the case of Reven's nerves. After the previous, hazy night of heated mating: that was the only way he could describe it, he was obviously awkward and even partly jumpy at Rouge's touch. He described it as: being too excited be her touch, as it had been like electricity. He couldn't help it when he felt her hands over his shoulders, while she leaned against him from behind. The white bat had a small laugh, as she leaned forward and breathed on the side of his ear, when he flinched she laughed outright.

"Hee hee, you're so sensitive! Sorry, I couldn't help it, its not every day you run into someone who has some really impressive senses and stuff like that." Rouge couldn't help herself.

Still the pair eventually settled in for the shower, which fortunately for them was tame. Both Reven and Rouge could feel some tension though, from the previous night. It wasn't just a small surge either, it was enough that Rouge had to exert self control and look at the shower wall. Reven was fairing little better, as he took to washing himself quickly. Even with that, Rouge decided to address it verbally, since it was important to note.

"It seems that the drug doesn't leave the system after a night. The lingering effects are important, since it has a strong kicks till." she admitted it in a roundabout manner.

"Agreed, I'll make note of it in the report." Reven was going to get to the report writing for GUN later, he had the protocol down and first hand experience.

Things had become rather interesting, as for one, the unit commander had never come across such a shifty assignment before. The first night, they were already almost compromised due to a drug. They had been fortunate that they didn't lose it there on the floor. The thrill of a strong mission ran through his veins, he told himself that he'd rise to the challenge. Perhaps for the first time since the last night, he felt at least up to meeting the challenge.

Though he was zoning out and missed when Rouge had crossed the shower. As even with his ears, which were listening to the water pattering against his body and the surrounding space: he'd failed to hear Rouge's approach. All he felt was arms around his waist, as Rouge chose to lay her head against his shoulder. As the veteran agent revealed a doubt that she had, perhaps concern was the better term.

"Hey...Reven, I can count on you, right..?"

"Huh? Of course you can, you know that, Rouge."

"For the mission yeah, but this is more personal."

"What do you mean?"

There was a small silence before Rouge spoke up about what, "I mean, this drug has turned us into very needy people. I don't trust myself in the hands of anyone else, if you know what I mean."

"I won't let it happen, even if I have to come up with something clever to get us out of it." He looked over his shoulder at Rouge and hoped to get a smile or chuckle.

He got a small smile as she squeezed his ribs tightly, leaning closer to him. It was at least along the lines of what he hoped, he could tell she felt a little better at least.

"Alright, I'll be holding you to that...even though you were the target last night, chances are this crap is getting all around the rich and villainous." this comment in itself was a joke, though she still had her concerns.

She didn't let him go for the time being, just basking in some of the comfort she felt. It was less that he was her lover and more that he was reliable right now. That was a rare thing to run across in lieu of service. GUN bred soldiers who followed orders and the occasional commander who could lead them, it wasn't much for flexible men. This was the hand she'd been dealt, at least it was one such handy unit leader like Reven.

It was really funny in a way, as she had not planned to sleep with the commander of the unit she was in charge of for the mission; life could be funny that way she thought. Despite the way things stood, it could have been worse. At least they knew what to watch for here and they'd not make that mistake in the upcoming times; they couldn't afford to. Still she knew what the next step was at least, it was time to dress and eat. Room service had some good choices, she'd go for the Belgian waffles today as it suited her mood.

"Alright handsome, let's get outta here, its a good time to go get some breakfast."

"That sounds good, let's be off then."

As Reven moved to the shower knobs and turned them off, he sighed as the warm air of the large shower lingered. While letting the water drip off of him, Rouge stepped to his left and stroked her fingers along his lower back a moment, before asking him a question.

"Is that a ritual for you, soldier?"

"More like a habit, but I kinda like it."

The tension was still present between them and the white bat let her fingers rub up his hip before she strut past him, still dripping wet from the shower and gathered up a towel for herself. Part of her wanted to show off a little bit, since it had been a long time since anyone watched her with that eye. She told herself in that moment that it had simply been too long, it was kind of silly to tease Reven this way. Not that it stopped her from drying off her skin slowly before wrapping herself in the towel. She felt his gaze upon her and she just enjoyed it while it happened.

For Reven, watching Rouge had been something that came natural. As he found there was no way that he couldn't gaze upon her beauty in awe. Someone who was beautiful and knew it so easily as Rouge did, just made her all the more appealing. He knew that he'd be her sucker if she wanted him to be and part of him had no shame about that fact. While part of him held out hope, the rest of him was fine with being friends with her after the mission.

Once both bats were clear of the shower and dried off, Rouge went about ordering her breakfast. She waved to Reven and decided to ask him if he wanted breakfast.

"So, what do you want for breakfast, handsome?"

"That Belgian waffle sounds good, just make sure there are cherries and blueberries on it and we're great."

Rouge nodded and placed the phone down, she grinned a little bit. As she read in Reven's dossier, he was a mix of fruit-bat and his tendency showed. He had liked the fruity drink mixes that she made for him when they practiced. Though it seemed his teeth were more fit to the vampire bat nature, she could tell that from kissing him so intently. It was kind of funny, finding that knowledge useful to her at least.

It was an oddly cute trait to see, as this big tough soldier was one who enjoyed something as quaint as fruit. She would have to pay close mind to it, as this kind of information would improve her act as his lover. That knowledge was a rather harmless piece by itself, but with it in her hands it would be excellent food for thought. Perhaps literally if she decided to feed him a grape or two showing intimacy. The options were limitless, that being in the hands of a master like herself.

There was nothing that she felt kept them apart anymore, aside from the few reservations that Reven made have had personally. Still it wasn't going to be a problem, as she found that they were close, even if the means of it were unintended completely. Rouge made sure that she and him were at an understanding, especially since she felt a little weird about it. There were a lot of things about their new fangled closeness that were different from the few past encounters she allowed herself. Though never with someone quite this earnest or with a clean slate, of course her past was checkered and those she got into close range with were for her business.

This one was different from all others immediately, since he met a completely different criteria. There were no small ways to mince how she felt about him, things were complicated. It didn't stop Rouge from considering it a moment, though she stopped herself with a laugh and rubbed her forehead. The mission was in need of more consideration than this silly question. Another thing for a later time, she left it on a mental checklist and put it off.

She was too focused on thinking about him to notice what he was doing. At present she found him working on a few notations, he was on a small laptop and writing the report for GUN. She recognized the format as it was a 'High-Priority' Document and would be reviewed by the top brass immediately. As she patted his shoulder, Rouge scanned over the notes: noting that he input the beginnings of a potential compound that it could have been. She hadn't figured him a chemist, then again she knew that he was the top of his classes and so on.

All of that and with a creative edge, what more could a girl ask for? He was going to apply that knowledge to their main focus: the mission, as he saw it necessary to apply all resources towards the solution of this aphrodisiac. There was going to be no chance to be paranoid or to try and detect the pheromones through normal means, it was something that was going to depend upon the response from GUN. Even then he was thinking about something that they could do in response to something like that, he'd have to avoid a kiss if possible. Though he had no way of dealing with this for sure, at least not alone without any focus.

It was a real trick of the trade, he'd have to see if Rouge had any plans to avert a fate this bad again. He deferred to her when it was to consider such a thing like this, as there was no more of a senior agent than she at this game especially. There the act was done and he'd finished the report and sent it immediately.

While rising from his chair, he'd run a few fingers through his hair and let off a breath. This business was harder than op easily, it was on par with the technicality, only the stakes were much higher. This thought had come across his mind again and the weight of that seemed to be sinking in. It was enough that he felt that running out of options was not a possibility. They needed to craft a solution from the very problem they'd been dealt, he was sure that he had an idea now.

"Rouge, I think I have a solution to our problem!" he'd say this while heading towards her in the kitchen.

"Really fly boy? What did you cook up?" she asked him, looking to him as she drank some orange juice that she grabbed from the fridge.

"Our lust will be our shield against more of this poison being used against us." Reven said it, sounding sure of himself.

"How do you figure, Reven?" she asked him, wanting to know what he meant.

"Our act goes a bit...raunchy, even for my tastes, we should be able come up with an act to keep any takers from us the next evening. I know we're looking for info, but this is just in case HQ fails to get back to us quick enough. Which they may fail at, they have in the past." He knew a thing or two about needing to come up with things on the spot.

Rouge grinned at it, as even she hadn't considered the option yet. But it was something that was right up her alley, she could swing it as the tension was real enough. With the aphrodisiac in the system, it would make any feelings far more real and her jealousy would be real too. She was not a woman who tolerated other women near those she was close to, that counted double on mission. She fulfilled the role well, whatever it was and this was no different.

"Alright, we'd better get busy brainstorming a proper act then. A few for responses too, this should be some fun at least." Rouge could have some fun with the acts, after all it was an art.

"I won't fail then, Rouge. Let's see if I can rise to the occasion." Reven was feeling confident in himself at least.

"That's a good attitude, let's see what you got, Reven." Rouge crossed her arms across her chest and gestured with her head for him to set, it was time to begin.

-With Arge and Silon-

The other two bats of the group were hanging out in the ritzy hotel. They were keeping low profiles for the obvious fact that many big spenders were here. With the stone-faced soldier persona being perfect for their jobs, the two were taking it about as easy as if they were on base. The two were keeping the issue as a lesser thing, sitting off to the side at a table with drinks and some food for noon-ish hours. They looked out of place wearing their relaxed wear, but the demeanor was rigid: perfect for bodyguards.

"Man, this assignment is easy, and even a little out of the common. Aside from getting felt up or stared at, its been nothing." Silon had been glad for it, since he didn't often see much action otherwise.

"Speak for yourself, I was getting cornered by some sugar mama, she wanted me to be her play bat." while Arge wasn't shuddering, clearly he hadn't been interested.

"Is that all, pal? I had a much more interesting time." Silon had been touched more, but he ignored like an expert.

"Psh, you weren't getting hands unbuttoning your tux, Silon. I don't wanna hear it." Arge rolled his eyes.

The two of them were comparing notes on their duties and experiences as bodyguards. It was quite a trial so far, neither knew what to make of it really. Since both of them were going to be subject to this kind of treatment, the pair were trying to come up with things or ideas to avoid this kind of scenario. Rouge had alerted them to it, this was not only a possibility, but a strong reality for the pair. Neither Silon or Arge had good ideas to trade, but they still chatted to relax and loosen the mood up.

The matter led them towards finding something that they could do to keep it from being awkward. Doing the job was still easy, as being touched was a lot less dangerous than being shot at. The pair realized soon they weren't alone, the two saw that across from them, in a booth a facing away from the bats; both Ro and Fensus. It made them curious as to why they were alone, though it was obvious since the two were partners in crime. Playing the back-up bodyguards and a lesser couple meant they were dealing with issues.

Respecting the need for privacy, both bats had lowered their sensitive ears. Neither Arge or Silon wanted to hear something that was personal like this. Naturally, being enhanced would be an issue if they didn't know how to deal with it. The two returned to their conversation and went about drinking the mixed juices. It was a little amusing note that each of the three bats on TOR were all various mixes of fruit bats of a different kind.

-With Ro and Fensus-

The pair of canids sat down in the booth and after ordering some coffee and pastries, the two got into something of a heated discussion. There was some excitement there between them both, as if some kind of new light were shined on the pair. Neither had really known that much about each other before the assignment and now it seemed that Ro's interest in Fensus was becoming more solid. Ro reached across the table and grabbed TJ's hand firmly, and looked at him with a small smirk.

"So quick hands, what's the plan for the next visit? Some of those guys were getting touchy freely, I tolerate it for the mission, but isn't it your job to watch out for me?" Ro was amused more than anything, but had waited for his response.

"When you play your role so well, it's hard not to watch you break some hearts. And nearly the hand of that groper, you don't need a bodyguard when you are one, Ro." Fensus was being coy and a bit of a wise ass.

Ro huffed, but only squeezed his hand lightly. She was fishing for a nice answer at first, but decided to throw it out there for the dense Tamaskan across from her.

"Well thick skull, I figured it would be missed. Maybe I'd like you to watch out for me, no matter how you enjoy the show. I think I might like a gentleman, if you can manage that." Ro grinned at him and rubbed the back of his hand again.

"Laying it on a little thick, eh Ro? But...can't say the feelings aren't mutual, you are cute when you are acting like a lady." TJ was giving as direct an answer as he usually did, he did have a thing for her as well.

The two had a moment before Ro let go of TJ's hand.

"You know, Fensus, I never thought about considering you for...well this. not until this mission anyway, things will only be getting difficult from here on out. So let me just say that I will not take any of this personal about our little mission. Just...don't get too felt up, you still need to be professional." Ro was teasing, but just conveying concern.

"I won't end up like the Commander. Did you see that? Reven got manhandled, er...bird handled or whatever you want to call it. She really pinned him flat against that table." TJ saw it, as did Ro.

There was some quiet there after the statement. Though the pair seemed to agree that they weren't game to let it get that bad. They were a couple and could cover for one another. Still while this was cute and all, they were still partners on a team first. Any of this new stuff that may bloom would come post mission; with some hot stuff in between if it got that far.

It was the first time since their first real night in action that TOR reflected on things. At least they remained prepared to go into a creative thinking mode to consider how best to combat the issues. The rest of the team had not gotten the memo on the aphrodisiac and soon enough TOR were buzzed by Reven, since it was time to deal with this matter. They had to know they were up against, especially given the short notice. Boy, explaining it was going to also prove to be a doozy explaining.

-In the meeting room-

Once everyone had been gathered around the long table, it was Rouge who addressed them. At first, her and Reven were going back and forth over who would be talking about it. Rouge was more comfortable speaking on a matter plainly and wouldn't sugar coat it or describe it in a roundabout way. This was a matter that could ill afford squeamishness, this being something that Reven agreed on. With the white bat addressing TOR as a unit, this wouldn't take long.

"Hey TOR, its good to see everyone in good spirits. You did incredible on your first night, given what you were able to do with the tips and training I gave. You'd pass as agents at the very least, but we didn't call you hear just to say good job." she rubbed her forehead gently, since there was little about it that she wanted to reveal. Such personal things bothered even her, but of course it had to come out.

Before the moment could build up too much tension, Rouge broke the silence after a moment.

"To be blunt, there's an aphrodisiac being used by random high class people to procure a lover of their choice with ease. Reven was the target last night, fortunately I got him out of there before it got bad. Though, the two of us had relations last night, due to this same fact." Rouge stopped and let that sink in right away, since it was the heaviest part of the news to take.

There were some murmurs of everyone, as they couldn't believe the news. There was a shared consensus that this was to be a cakewalk, though it wasn't without its difficulties.

"Alright, so this aphrodisiac, you are saying potent? How bad is it? What I mean is, how long did it take to impact Reven?" Arge asked the question that mattered most, he knew that would determine the potency.

"Well a few minutes give or take, Reven knows better." Rouge looked to him, since his estimation would be best.

"5 minutes, with my ability to control myself. At 1-3 minutes, I was mostly in control, but after the third minute the burning spread, nearly all control was lost during the last 2 minutes of struggle. I don't suggest taking this home, and naturally the application area matters. I was kissed long and hard, this went to my head as Rouge pulled me away. So I'd wager a grand total of 10 minutes if touched on an exterior limb." Reven gave his professional assessment, especially now that he'd had time to think about it.

The analysis was quite in-depth given the lack of time in between the earlier discussions they'd had. Rouge had to give him that, pretty decent despite being squeamish.

"Damn...I've got 4 minutes on average then." Arge frowned, that wasn't a lot of time.

"Not much better here, 5 minutes tops on average. A little less than Reven." Silon was not fairing much better here.

"8 minutes on average, I've got the best control of all of you." Ro said it matter-of-factly.

Rouge blinked gently, how did they all figure out this particular thing? She had to ask what it was that brought them to their conclusion.

"Where did you all get those numbers?" Rouge asked outright, since she wasn't sure how they figured.

Reven answered for the team, since it was a measure of tolerances taken at GUN. "A test of tolerances, all sorts of stimuli, this included sexual ones: on average an aphrodisiac's impact was one such test. They made sure we could hold out, since torture using these are not unusual. Especially when seeking such release." Reven explained it in detail, since there was no reason to hide the information.

Rouge gave a light nod, as now the way he spoke about it with experience now made sense.

"An odd test to have, but I'm not the top brass." Rouge shrugged and left the statement alone.

Though this did hit upon the next relevant topic from TOR.

"So, what did HQ say?" TJ asked the question that everyone had on their minds.

"Nothing yet, they are processing the information I sent. It's in the think tank as we speak." Reven answered, since he got a prompt reply and wasn't pleased with it.

"Well that's great, guess we're on our own." Silon chimed in, and led to a small groan from everyone.

"Well what's new, guys? We always solve the problem alone. So let's think, there's got to be a solution we've got on site." Ro was trying to rally the minds of those in TOR.

Ideas were at a stand still, since this wasn't an enemy to out think or outlast. This was something that with a single touch, ruined your night and took you out of the equation. Still after about 15 minutes or talking, the five had no direct answers to the problem. Bright or otherwise, not being touched simply wasn't an option here. They were here to mingle and that unfortunately included contact like that.

At least not at first, until TJ remembered one of the things they'd had with them.

"Well there's something we can do, we have our false skin grafting material here." TJ brought it up and waited to see if it took.

"Oh, the false skin, well we could cover parts of skin I guess." Arge seemed to be glad to make the point.

Ro picked up on it after he said it, giving the statement of fact that everyone was coming around to.

"Then we wear it on our lips, at least to have cover there." Ro hit the idea home.

"Alright, defense for the lips at least. It's a start, one that will help with front line defense. We'll need some more though. This little plan doesn't exactly let us walk away from rubbing on the arm or otherwise." Rouge made the point, though it was well known already.

The word from the top brass had still not been called in yet. The hours passed as the group brainstormed up some more plans. TOR and Rouge were both eager to have as little contact as possible with such things, though it was considered than an aphrodisiac is the least of their concerns. Though it was a major things to be exposed to, this also meant more drugs were a possible issue. Still since they couldn't afford to go on variables, they were going with what they knew would be a trouble for them to approach.

At least now, they had something to fight worst of the fire and a means to get a clean sample. There were some things to work from and as far as Rouge was concerned, she understood that they might be going in blind tonight. Though the plans were made from her and TOR's ideas on the fly, still it was not nice being unsure about what they'd be doing in any emergency situations. Even if the professional agent liked hands on for a mission and little guidance, having nothing was a little disconcerting. With all of the way things had gone, Rouge decided to call it.

"Strap up those boots TOR, tonight we're going in and it'll be a rough time. We're going to go based on the fact the top brass hasn't responded yet. We've got three hours about before we hit the next location. So let's come up with some ideas, last minute ones to guard our backs. Because we're going in without aid, far as things are tonight." Rouge sighed after saying it, but the facts stood: the operation had just grown in difficulty a whole lot.

It was up to TOR to contend with the new difficulties, and they'd deal with it; choosing to play by ear.

(End Chapter)

Well here we have another interesting outlook: the aftermath of the first evening for Reven and Rouge, the new difficulties for TOR and how the team is getting along. Things have only just started, but now with a new realm of possibility, things get rougher on the Green Light District. We'll find out more in the next installment, we'll find out in the upcoming!

Until then adieu

-Quentix


End file.
